The Stupid Play
by MisakiTheHanyou67
Summary: Kagome and the gang are in their second to final year at Shikon Demon Highschool. As Kagome learns she is taking a drama she freaks because it wasn't her who chose that! It was her best friend, Sango! What was she planning? Not to mention, the world class jerk, Inuyasha is in that class too! And Miroku, the letcherous pervert. Then again, they're all in her classes. Rated teen
1. What the hell, Sango?

The Stupid Play

Stormy: Yeah, I know, I am still writing The Pirate and The Princess and I'm going to finish it, but I want to write another one too!

Misaki: YAY! PLAYS! WEEEEEE!

Kagome: I still remember my last play (_ _'||)

Inuyasha: And I think to myself…what a F*CKED up world…...

Everyone: Enjoy

(Kagome's P.O.V)

You've GOT to be kidding me. I'm stuck with DRAMA for an elective? SINCE WHEN IN THE HELL DID I CHOOSE THAT FOR MY ELECTIVE?! Wait a minute, when I let Sango see what I chose last year for this year, did she change it to match hers? THAT BITCH! SHE WILL RUE THIS DAY! Whoa girl, too much iCarly. I sigh as I walk into my classroom FULL of chaos…like usual. My sister Kikyo flirting with a jock named Naraku (never remember his last name), Sango slapping Miroku for groping her (When does he EVER learn?), and Inuyasha, the world class jerk who I never talk to, sitting in the corner with earphones in his doggy ears (Since how could he manage that?). I sit down next to Sango, who is next to Miroku, who is next to Inuyasha. Weird how we never talk, huh? I asked her why she changed my schedule and she looked at me pretending to have NO idea what I was talking about. I wrote her a note.

(_Kagome __**Sango **_**Miroku** Inuyasha)

_Since when did you change my schedule, San?_

**_Sorry, Kags, I wanted you to be in my class this year!_**

**Which class is it?**

**_Drama._**

**I'M IN THAT CLASS TOO!**

**_Me three!_**

Me four.

_Nuh-uh._

Yep, got it, wench? HAHA I'M IN ALL YOUR CLASSES THIS YEAR!

_Damn it all._

That's my line, dummy.

**_YAY! We're all in the same classes! :D_**

**Sango, did you plan this?**

**_Maybe…._**

_YOU BITCH._

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can when Ms. Yamazaki came into the class. I pouted when I realized that it was a Monday, and when it's Monday, she always gives us A LOAD of homework…not like I do it anyway, but my binder is already filled with unfinished worksheets. Surprised I haven't failed yet. "Alright class!" my English teacher said. "Please! Look at your schedule!"

I turned to my schedule:

**1A- ENGLISH 1B- SCIENCE**

**2A/B-STUDY HALL**

**3A/B- LUNCH **

**Elective 1-P.E**

**5A- MATH 5-B SOCIAL STUDIES ( .shit.) **

**Elective 2- Drama (I swear, I'm gonna kill Sango.)**

I looked back up to see my teacher smiling at me. "Welcome back to Earth Kagome, we've already started our lesson 10 minutes ago, but it seems you're busy with your schedule, do you have no idea what to do with it?" She sneered. "I do, but I'd like to say this: IDGAF about the lesson. Okay, continue teacher." I smiled back. My English teacher always teased me and I teased back. The students loved it and laughed. "Alrighty then." She smiled. She continued back to her lesson and I actually paid attention. It seemed interesting. It was all about poems and I'm sorry, I have to admit it, I love poetry. Not the Shakespeare kind, those are boring. More like the short but meaningful ones. She told us we had to write one as a homework assignment…maybe I might just do that. It seemed the only one for today, surprisingly. Sango poked me and I saw a note on my desk.

(_Kagome_, **_Sango_**)

**_So, you're actually paying attention today?_**

_Yeah, I like poetry._

**_You're kidding!_**

_Haha, nope._

**_Well, you should come by my house later tonight.;)_**

_I thought you'd never ask:)_

She grinned and continued to write down notes and I followed. Miroku and Inuyasha kept murmuring about something and I smacked them both with my notebook. "Ow!" They groaned. I warned them with a glare and looked at the board, only to see that it was blank and 10 minutes before we leave. Deciding we could talk, I asked about what time to come over. "6:00 is good, that way, I can eat dinner, clean my room, do the dishes, and then you can come over and we can do homework together." She said. "Sounds good to me!" I agreed. "Hey!" Miroku looked over to us. "Yeah?" I asked. "How about me and Inuyasha come and join you guys?" He suggested. "Fine by me. What about you, Kags?" She turned to me and the decision was mine. I wouldn't mind except that Inuyasha was coming. There was another reason I didn't like him. He used to date my sister. And it was a long story, so let me explain:

Kikyo had a crush on Inuyasha and of course, I, didn't really give two shits about him. Sure, he was hot, and yes EVERY girl wants him to get in her pants…except me. Kikyo got paired up with Inu (his nickname) in science class and the two got 'close'. I was walking around the corner when I saw Inuyasha and my sister talking. I gagged when he asked her out. I really don't know why…my sister isn't evil, she's just more pretty and popular, maybe because I was jealous over her good looks? Who knows. It was until SHE cheated on HIM. Twice in one day.

I realized that the whole group was staring at me and Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Oh! Yeah, that's fine, sorry about that." I faked a laugh. "Ok…" Sango sounded worried. "It's nothing! Really!" I assured her. She nodded and we walked to study hall, where we could talk more.

When we got into the room, Christmas decorations were everywhere. From stockings near the snack machine, to the Christmas tree in the corner. I smiled wide. Christmas was my favorite holiday. Not JUST because of the presents (but that IS a major part of it), but because of that warm tingly feeling you get inside. "WEEEE! CHRISTMAS!" I jumped around and everybody stared at me weirdly. I could care less. "Calm down." Inuyasha said. "NO!" I shouted and continued to spring around all the decorations when I tripped over a box. I was literally about to meet the floor when somebody grabbed me. I turned to look at Koga, this sweet hunk who was in my science class last year. "Thanks, dude!" I smiled. Me and him were good pals. "No prob, just be careful next time, 'kay?"He grinned. I nodded and hugged him before going back to Sango. "Oh? You two are dating?" She asked. I hit her playfully on the shoulder. "Sango! Haha, no me and Koga are just really good friends." I said. "Okay, now Kagome, calm down please. What did you have for breakfast?" She heaved. "CHOCOLATE MILK!" I squealed. "Oh no…"

-End of Chapter 1-

Stormy: AH! Christmas! I love Christmas!

Misaki: It's not even Thanksgiving yet.

Stormy: SHUT UP IT IS CHRISTMAS TO ME!


	2. Since when did you rule my love life?

-Chapter 2-

Stormy: Okay, so one person asked if why are they talking about Christmas if it's the beginning of the year? It's because THEY AREN'T. It's second marking period. In my school, every second marking period we get a new elective. And it hasn't been far into the school year yet for them…if that makes sense.

Misaki: Who would say such a ridiculous thing?

Stormy: Be nice, Misaki.

Inuyasha: Keh.

(PAGE BREAK MOTHER TRUCKERS!)

(Kagome's P.O.V)

When we were done with cleaning up the study hall (I kind of teared it apart because of the chocolate) we went to Lunch. I walked with Koga, seeing how Sango was with Miroku and they wanted to be alone, and Inuyasha went to talk to his brother, Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kags!" He grinned.

"Hi Koga!" I smiled and hugged him.

"I was wondering…are you available tonight?" He asked.

I was so excited! Koga Hikaru ASKED ME OUT! I was about to say yes when I remembered; 'Shoot, Sango!' Aw, I wish I could go.

"I'm sorry Koga, but I can't."

"Oh…maybe next week?" he asked.

My eyes lit up. Nobody said anything about next week! "YES!" I squealed. "Great!" He said. Little did I know, that someone was watching me.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. What the hell did Koga think he was doing with Kagome? HE BETTER GET HIS HANDS OFF OR I'LL-Wait…why am I acting like this? Me and Kagome never even talk…not since I dated Kikyo. "Hello? INUYASHA!" My brother waved his hands in front of my face and I snapped out of it. "Look, in drama, we have a play coming up! Now, since I'm in it and am very close to the teacher, would you like to be the lead role?" He said. "Uh, what is the play?" I asked.

(The Play Description READ SO YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED IN LATER CHAPS)

_A girl named Melissa says she doesn't believe in Santa Claus, but when a teenager comes from a chimney stating he is Santa Claus's Helper this year, She starts to wonder if there is such a thing. As Nick, Santa's helper, Takes Melissa to help deliver presents, she starts to believe in the wonders of Christmas._

I stop reading. It was pretty interesting, and the nick dude seemed cool. "Sure, I guess." I finally agreed. "Then it's settled, we'll find the Melissa soon" He winked and turned around to go sit with his friends. I turn to sit with Sango and Miroku, who's next to Koga and Kagome, I sit across with them and try to restrain my growl. "So, what did your brother want?" Kagome asked surprisingly. "Eh, he just gave me a role for the play." I answered. "Oh! I heard about it! What role?!" She grinned. I smiled. "Nick". "The leading role? Dang it, I was looking forward to play in it." Miroku groaned. "There are still plenty of roles, we're still looking for Melissa." I stated. Kagome's eyes gleamed. "OH! I WANT TO TRY OUT FOR MELISSA!" Koga growled. He did NOT want me and Kagome together, not even in a play. Which I kind of found stupid. "What's the matter?" I teased. "Nothing. Nothing At All." He growled out each word and I tried to hold back my laughter. Kagome grimaced, but said nothing.

The bell rung and it was time for P.E. This was going to be fun.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

It was time for P.E, and like usual, I had archery, which means I had to go again my sister. I went to go get changed in my locker room and Kikyo stepped in. Why did Kikyo have to choose her locker next to mine? "Ready to loose, Kags?" She teased. "Yeah, you wish" I smiled a sinister smile. She grunted and left while I went to Sango. "Your sister is always huffy." She moaned. "I could hear her from 4 rows down!" "I know, must be the only thing she's good at." I joked. We laughed and left the locker room.

"Alright kids!" said. "GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR!" We all groaned. What the hell does she have in store for us today? "Priests and Priestesses go to ! Demon Slayers to , and Demon Fighters stay with me! NOW MOVE!" She demanded. Like normal, Me and Sango parted ways, and I went to . "Now kids, ye better be ready for thy challenge for today." She said in her old voice. I nodded and got my bow ready. I steadied the bow and got out my arrow. I kept my left eye close so it'd be easier to hit the middle. "Hit the mark!" I shouted and released the arrow. Like usual, it hit smack dab in the middle. Kikyo steadied hers but released the arrow to the side at the end by accident and missed a few inches. "NO! I DEMAND A RESTART!" She wailed. "I'm afraid that won't do." shook her head. She huffed and ran off and I don't know HOW, but Sango flew out from her station and hugged me. "YEAH GIRL! YOU DID IT!" She squealed. I laughed as she released me. "Good job!" Miroku praised. "Thanks, bro!" I high-fived him. Inuyasha turned to me and I smiled a kind smile. He simply 'keh'ed, and patted me on the head as if I was a dog, which I found ironic, since he was the one who was part dog. Sango elbowed me and winked. "What?" I said, confused. "He likes you." Miroku joined in. "I doubt that." I sighed. "Not like I care anyways, he dated my sister-" I turned to see Sango wince by me mentioning of Kinky-ho. "Which was A HUGE BIG MISTAKE!" She interrupted. Miroku nodded. "So? Even if he does, I don't like him like that, we don't even talk!" my frustration grew. "Well, then we'll make you two do!" Sango and Miroku said together. "…but I already agreed to Koga I'd go out with him." I told them. "WHAT?! CANCEL, CANCEL!" Sango squealed with disgust. "That guy is a pig!" Miroku said. "He's a wolf, Miroku, and you're much worse than him." His head fell down. "Well…we're going to have a talk missy." Sango grabbed my hand. "Why do I always get stuck in these messes?"

-End Of Chapter 2-

Stormy: Just got back from vacation!

Misaki: IT WAS FREEZING.

Stormy: It was, but atleast we got to go into the pool.

Anyways, I'd like to thank ALL the people who reviewed this story!

**Inukag luver1**

**BooBearPurpleHead**

**I Love Snowy Owls**


	3. Time for drama

Chapter 3-

Stormy: I'm very sorry I haven't updated this story, or The Pirate And The Princess on a regular basis, but I will continue, I promise. Enjoy!

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

Math. Always math. I ALWAYS have Kagome sitting next to me in math class. But it's because of assigned seats, not that she wanted too. She sat by the window seat and pulled out some notebook. I couldn't help but lean to look what she was doing. It looked like she was drawing, and it was very good, well, actually, beautiful! She was drawing her and Sango at the park when they were little, I could tell by Sango's high ponytail and Kagome's raven hair. She obviously didn't know I was watching, and when she did, she quickly shut the book and turned to face the chalkboard. "Why did you close it?" I asked. "Because,.." She trailed off. "No reason?" I asked. "No…because, since you're a judgmental dickface and all, I thought you would criticize it." She said truthfully. I growled. "Stubborn wench." I gritted through my teeth. She rolled her eyes and tried to focus the teacher who was teaching something with algebra (HATE ALGEBRA). "So, if you multiply this with the variable, you are then to add the two beneath it." She said as she was in the middle of her lesson. I saw Kagome huff in frustration with the teacher and just opened the book again and started to color the picture, she obviously didn't give two shits if I saw it. Just so she could get away from math. She picked a nice light blue to color the sky and different shades of green to color the now vibrant green grass. As she continued to color, I saw her once tensed shoulders more relaxed, she actually looked happy. I-

" !"

"WHOA! WHAT THE HEL-"

"STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT HIGURASHI AND GET BACK TO YOUR NOTES!"

"But Kagome is-"

"DOING HER NOTES? YES, YES SHE IS!"

"NO SHE'S- wait, what?"

I looked over to see Kagome's notes over her notebook, she took it out the last minute! That dummy! I heard her giggle softly and I growled and went to my 'blank notes'. 'Damn wench keeping me away from taking notes.' I thought to myself.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

It was time for drama. Oh my god, please have mercy and make me do well on the auditions. I really wanted to be Melissa in the play (go back to chapter 2 for description of play), she seemed like a really cool character! On another subject, if I got to play her, I wouldn't have to deal with Koga drooling over me, even though I already told him I cancelled it. I kind of had a change in heart for him. I found him actually to be a HUGE ladies men (well already knew that.) and he's a jerk to Miroku and Inuyasha. (Kinda knew that too.)

As I got into the classroom I recognized my teacher right away, it was ! He used to be an art teacher for me last year until he switched to drama! "Hello Kaggie!" He always used that nickname to tease me. "Haha, hi ! How are you?" I smiled. We had our little conversation until Inuyasha and Miroku flung into the classroom. "What the?" I asked. "TAKAHASHI! MATSUDA!" He yelled Inuyasha's and Miroku's last names. "YOU ARE LATE!" "…..sorry." they said and that sat on the outsides of me and Sango (Miroku next to Sango, Inuyasha next to me). "Okay, class. Today we are going to start auditions for the school play. Melissa is the only main act left. The extra characters are open. Please, get in a line for what role you would all want to play. I went to Melissa's section when I noticed a short girl with black hair. She looked ODDLY familiar until she turned around. "Hi Kags!" She greeted. "OH MY GOD! RIN!" I squealed and hugged her. I haven't seen her in 3 years since she moved away. "WHEN DID YOU COME BACK?" I asked her. "Actually, today!" She said. Are you auditioning for Melissa?" I continued our conversation. "….it was the only girl who actually speaks for a while." Rin grumbled. Rin couldn't STAND when characters didn't talk hardly at all. "Oh, hi Rin!" Sango greeted. "SANGO!" Rin flew over to hug her. "NEXT." Mr. Jakotsu called. I went up to Mr. Jakostu and he smiled. "Kaggie, I need you to read a few lines, and Melissa sings, so I need you to sing a song, maybe the song you sang at the Talent Show last year?" He suggested. I nodded, and started reading a few lines from the script.

"**_Nick! No, you can't go back to the North Pole! I-I think I_**"

I stopped and saw everybody staring at me. "Uh…." Everybody staring at me caught me off guard, but I shook my head and turned back to the paper. "_I think I love you."_ I finished. Mr. Jakotsu smiled, approving and I gulped and tried to remember the lyrics from my song last year. Then I remembered my ex-boyfriend, the song I sang for him, and it gave me the confidence.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table_

I remember him trying to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

I wanted to tell him that I saw him cheating, but I knew he'd hurt me then

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by  
You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

But after he slapped me for nothing one night, I yelled at him, cursing, and smashed his stuff before leaving.

_But I never asked  
So let me thank you for your time_

_And try not to waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast  
I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

He always thought of himself as,** King.**

_So, you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?  
You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_Swear you know best  
But you expect me to Jump up onboard with you _

_Ride off into your delusional sunset  
I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction, oh_

_But you'll never see  
You're so busy making masks_

_With my name on it in all caps_

_You've got the talking down_

_Just not the listening  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?  
All my life I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn_

**_To decide  
_**I left him, and never returned.

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?  
Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

Everybody erupted into applause and cheers and I smiled. Sango and Rin cheered, but I saw a look in their eyes that told me they know who I was talking about, and remember everything. Miroku whistled and clapped, while Inuyasha just looked at me and smiled. I never told Inuyasha what happened, even though, that was the time when we were close. That was the time when he was a friend, not somebody I used to know. Mr. Jakotsu calmed everyone down before speaking.

"Kagome Higurashi, you get to play Melissa."

I jumped up in joy and hugged my teacher and turned to Rin, hoping she wasn't angry. She just jumped up and cheered for me, obviously not caring that she didn't get the part, which I was glad about, I didn't want her upset. I went up to them and they continued to praise me until Rin told me something QUITE interesting. "Hey gals, how about we have a sleepover?" She suggested. "Yes! That would be awesome!" I grinned. "Yeah!" Sango agreed. "Great! How about on Friday, we ditch, and go to the mall and store to get stuff?" She said. "hm…..well, one day can't be THAT bad." I thought about it. "Ok, and do you think I can call up Ayame?" She asked. "OMG AYAME! I haven't talked to that girl in forever, yes!" Sango said quickly. I nodded, I missed Ayame, she hadn't talked to me in a while. "Alrighty gals! See you later!" Rin waved and left. Sango and I got our stuff and walked to our lockers.

This is gonna be awesome!

-end of chapter 3-

**_Guys, I have something important to tell you. This story will not be finished by Christmas unfortunely. I have no further inspiration for either stories I'm working on. So, please review, to tell me I should finish this, even if after Christmas. Thanks for all the reviews from the past._**

**__**_  
__**Bye XOXO, **_

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	4. Change of Plans

Chapter 4:

Stormy: Shit, TOMORROW is Christmas? CRAAPPPPP I DON'T HAVE PRESENTS FOR MY FRIENDS!

Misaki: ….well, you could consider this a present.

Stormy: …they don't read this.

Misaki: …oh.

-Kagome's P.O.V-

(Friday morning)

YAY! It's Friday! I can finally hang out with my friends and NOT have to worry about the jerk! YES! I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Not bothering about being in Pj's and my hair in a messy bun. Just then, my phone ranged and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags!"

"Oh, hi Rin!" I greeted.

"Hi! Um, sorry…but I kinda have 3 boys coming over with us…"

"….who."

"Um…..Miroku, Inuyasha, and his brother, Sesshomaru."

"….."

"Kags"

"….."

"KAGGIE!?"

"…**_fuck_**."

"Oh Kags, it's not THAT bad." She waved it off in her cheerful tone.

"Yeah, dealing with a pervert who would probably have surprise buttsex with us in the middle of the night, a jerk, and a silent jerk in your house would be TOTALLY OK." I said, aggravated. "Kagome, first, we have Sango to beat his own ass, second, Inuyasha isn't that bad, and third, Sesshy's nice around me, and if he knows your my friends, he WON'T CHOP off your head if you make a bunch of noise." She explained.

"Fine..whatevs."I gave in.

"Kay, and Ayame can't come. Kouga asked her out today and she said yes." Rin informed me.

"Really! Good for Ayame! It's a shame she won't be here, but now she's got a BF!" I cheered for her. She hadn't had a boyfriend in ages _plus_ the fact the Kouga won't drool over me anymore.

"Alright, so meet me in 10 at the mall? I'll call Sango?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, see ya in 10, you little fucker." I hung up, still kinda pissed at the fact that she invited the boys over for a SLEEPOVER.

I ate my muffin as fast as I could then jumped into the shower. When I was done, I quickly ran to my closet and ramaged through my clothes. I picked out tight ripped skinny jeans and a cropped tee that says 'bitch, I can wipe 99.9% of your beauty with a cleenex wipe' and an old pair of black converses. I brushed my hair and kept it down. Then went back to the closet and picked out my clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I made sure I got everything before walking out the door, then met up with San and Rin.

"Hi guys!" I smiled.

Sango was wearing her hair in her usual high ponytail, wore a shirt that said 'Can't touch this' which probably meant for Miroku, and jeans with purple high-tops. Rin wore a simple but cute ruffled light yellow t-shirt with white leggings and heels.

"Rin told you about Miroku and the others?" Sango said obviously as pissed as I was earlier.

"…Yeah." I sighed.

"Imma kill her." She groaned.

"Count me in." I agreed.

"Did you guys say something?" Rin asked.

"No." We sighed.

We walked into the mall and hit Hot Topic first. Rin scurried off to find my little pony shirts while me and Sango looked around until we saw something cetch our eyes. I spotted a cute gir hoodie and immediately grabbed it and bought it. Sango saw nothing but a denim jacket, and she started to hug it and we thought they'd be soulmates, but she checked the price tag, ($59) and slowly walked away, sulking. I tried not to laugh and looked over to Rin, who was buying a whole pack of My little pony lip balm, (since when did ponies have their own lip balm?) was smiling her usual smile when she's about to waste money on Sesshomaru's credit card.

We walked into a couple of different stores before going to meet up with the boys at the food court. "Hey guys!" I waved smiling, for Rin said that if we were nice to them, she'd take us on another round at the mall and we all used Sesshy's card, so now I wouldn't be broke as hell. The boys looked at me weirdly, except for Sesshomaru, who just arched an eyebrow, at my kindness. Inuyasha stared at me before turning away from blushing. "What?" I whispered to Rin. "Oh, you just look SO CUTE in that hoodie!" she complimented. "…oh. Yeah, ok." I doubted that. It was just a hoodie. Well, I was wrong.

-At table eating-

"Kags. Where'd you get the hoodie?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, hot topic just now. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." He flustered.

"Oh? Is somebody flirting?" I teased.

"Flirting with someone as stubborn as you! Ha!" He tried to blurt out the last words.

"Jerk." I growled and knocked him on the noggin. "OW!" He whined.

"Oh, guys, can't you just act civilized for once?" Sango complained.

"Sango…you're always the first one to hit a boy. And you're complaining at me?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Inuyasha agreed.

"I must be on their side in this decision." Miroku sided with us.

"….good point. Moving on." Sango slurped on her milkshake she just got.

"So guys, what exactly do we want to do at the sleepover?" Rin questioned.

"Well…we could watch scary movies." I suggested.

"Yeah, that's be good!" Sango cheered.

"Maybe get some wine?" Miroku asked.

"Hm, well we're younger for our age, but eh, screw it. Sure." Rin shrugged.

"Alright, watch scary movies, get drunk, sleep, face hangover. That works" Inuyasha said.

We laughed and carried on the conversation about all sorts of things, then we heard a mew and saw a movement in Sango's purse.

"Oh Kirara..not now." She mumbled.

"You brought Kirara with you?" I questioned.

"Excuse me, who is this Kirara?" Miroku questioned.

I gasped.

"SANGO! You never showed Kirara to Miroku at your house!?" I said, shocked.

"HE'S NEVER BEEN IN MY HOUSE!" Sango shouted.

"WHY NOT?!" Rin asked.

She shot her the –Because he's a pervert and he'd rape me- look and we shut up. Sango took Kirara out, since this Mall allowed pets and stroked her back and forth. "She's cute." Miroku smiled. "Thanks," Sango replied. "You guys wanna check out the photobooth?"

"YEAH!"

…all hell broke loose.

In the photobooth, Miroku groped Rin, then Sango slapped him, Sesshomaru lashed out Miroku, Miroku was pounded, Sango was laughing her ass off, and me and Inuyasha looked at each other with the –What the fuck do we do?- face.

They were printed out with only two copies, so I kept one to myself then handed the other to Inuyasha. "Want this?" I asked. "Hell yeah, I won't forget this for a while!" He laughed.

You know…maybe hanging with Inuyasha…wasn't that bad, after all.

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

Stormy: Sorry it was short -_- I'm rushing, and since I KNOW FOR A FACT this won't be done on Christmas, I'm kinda stressed. So this will probably be a LONG story or something. I don't know. Oh and you should know the next two chaps will be hilarious. 1. Sleepover 2. HEALTH CLASS

**_See you soon! XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	5. I have a drunk fool in my bed

-Chapter 5-

Stormy: you know, I really don't have anything to say this time.

Inuyasha: OH MY KAMI, REALLY? Wow…SUCH a shock.

Stormy: Shut up. *drinks wine* (not for real)

Inuyasha: Um…aren't you TOO YOUNG to drink?

Stormy: ….your point? Because nwtnbkljrnbk I wnbiniohwn4oph Don't weknbwoin have wnktblkn4kjnh one wontwonow4n.

Inuyasha: …that was just your first sip and you're already drunk.

Misaki: *noms on pixiestick* EEYUP.

ENJOY GUYS! LNGLJKRSNJKLRNLKWNG

(Kagome's P.O.V….AGAIN!)

We finally made it to Rin's house and we started to look through scary movies on Netflix. "Um, maybe Scream?"Rin suggested. "Nah, I've seen it plenty of times already." Inuyasha shook his head no.

"Saw?"

"EW NO TOO GOREY"

"Paranormal Activity 3?"

"…Yes."

It was the only movie we hadn't seen, she put the DVD in, and Sesshomaru brought in the popcorn. I looked at the screen weirdly when it was talking about the home DVDS they found in the movie. Obviously, this Kaitie person could talk to spirits….creep. She talked about seeing some old man named 'Toby.' Sango was into the movie definitely, her face was locked onto the screen. Rin was already scared and tugging on Sesshomaru…even though nothing happened yet. Me and Inuyasha were just sitting, already losing interest in the-

"AAH!" I screamed and flew onto Inuyasha. THE DOOR CLOSED ON THE LITTLE GIRL WHEN SHE WENT INTO THE CLOSET! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO HER?!"

Sango tried not to laugh, Rin shut her eyes, Miroku was probably thinking the ghost was gonna rape her, because he had that pervy smile on him, and Sesshomaru had no expression. "Uh…Kags? It's just a movie." Inuyasha looked down on me when I was still clinged to Inuyasha's shoulder. I blushed and released him. "Yeah…J-just a movie…" I said to myself. But it kept getting worse. I ended up just staying clinged on Inuyasha, for it was too scary. The worst part for me was when the little girl was dragged by the ghost. That part I screamed the loudest, and Sesshomaru looked like he was going to literally chop my head off.

When the movie was over, Rin and I looked at each other and hugged each other because we were both equally scared. "Wow, you guys are scaredy cats." Sango laughed. "D-dude, walk me to the bathroom." Miroku said to Inuyasha scared. "Hell no. Just turn on the hall light or something." Inuyasha smacked him on the head. Miroku ran like he never ran before and Sango laughed even harder. I heard Sesshomaru mumbling something and Inuyasha just kept quiet. Miroku came down and went to get the wine. Me, Sango, and Rin went upstairs then to change in our Pj's. I wore a simple Tank top and Shorts, while Sango were a long Purple shirt with Purple sweat pants, and Rin wore a nightgown with pants underneath.

We went back down and the guys were already drunk. SERIOUSLY drunk.

"EVERYTHING IS JUST RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS!" Inuyasha screamed.

"HAHA, LOOK! THERE'S LITTLE KITSUNE'S FLYING OVER US!" Miroku pointed at nothing.

"HAHA WATCH OUT DOUCHE BAGS…..I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Sesshomaru danced on a table.

"Oh…My…Kami…." We all looked around at the boys who were seriously screwed up.

"TEEHEE!" Inuyasha giggled like a girl.

"Are you gay?" Miroku asked.

"WEEE THE SEXY BOYS ARE HERE! GO SESSHY!" He continued to talk like a girl.

"Yep…you're gay." Miroku confirmed.

"…."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO GIRLS!?" I turned over to Sango and Rin to notice they weren't there. THEY WERE DRINKING!

"MIROKU!" Sango cuddled with Miroku.

"Oh, this is SO going on Facebook" I took a picture and uploaded it.

I saw Rin just slurring on her words and stumbling over stuff everywhere and Inuyasha just acting like a girl. I guess I needed to rescue him.

"OK, that's enough." I walked over to him, as he was spinning around.

"Huh? Oh hi Kags….how…are…you?" He tried to act seductively and I ignored him. "Yep, that's enough." I shoved him back down on the couch and sat next to him, hoping he'd stop when I sat. That just made it worse.

"So….what'cha wanna do?" He grinned but was still slurring over his words.

"Dude, calm down, shut up, and just sit down." I groaned. I was SO not in the mood for this.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

I had no idea what I was doing, it was like everything was spinning around me, and my vision was blurry. The only thing I could make out was Kagome. Shit, I'm going to have the worst hangover tomorrow.

"So…what'cha wanna do?" I asked.

I heard Kagome say something but I couldn't make it out. I felt UNUSUALLY happy and carefree so I just stood up, grabbed Kagome, and started to dance around the house. "INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL?!" Kagome yelled. "WHAT? I CAN'T DANCE WITH A PRETTY GIRL!?" I asked and kept spinning around. Kagome turned silent and was blushing. We continued to dance for oh I don't know a half an hour?

When we stopped, Rin went out to get the mattresses and came back frowning. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Um, guys? We only have three." Rin said.

"WHAT! RIN! DAMMIT YOU SAID YOU HAD ENOUGH!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh Kags… it's fine, we can just sleep with a boy." Sango said.

"SANGO SNAP OUT OF YOUR DRUNK STATE!" Kagome scolded.

"Well, I don't think we want to sleep on the floor, and there's not enough room for all just girls." Rin sighed.

I could tell Kagome was thinking but she finally sighed in defeat and fell on the couch. "We're so screwed." She groaned. "Kags, it's not THAT bad." I patted her on the shoulder. She looked up at me annoyed, but just turned back around and ignored it.

"So…who sleeps with who?" She asked.

"Well, I can sleep with Sesshy in one." Rin said.

"And I'll sleep with Miro." Sango said.

"….Ok." Kagome said and turned to me, knowing she'd have to sleep with me. I just shrugged and laid down on the mattress. Rin turned out the lights, and the rest climbed in their own mattresses and went to sleep. I could tell Kagome was not happy about this, she continued to growl, but then I realized, she was shivering. "Cold much?" I joked. She continued to growl and I put my arm around her. "You'll be fine." I said. And with that, her breathing became softer and I knew she fell asleep. And I soon did too.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I woke up to see all the others in the kitchen complaining about being drunk. I laughed and went to go see them. "Haha, enjoying your hangover I see?" I teased.

"Shut up Kags." Inuyasha growled. I saw Miroku's face had a slap mark, Rin was holding her head, and Sesshomaru was rubbing her back to help make her feel better, but Sango was nowhere in sight. "Where's Sango?" I asked. "She's still in the bathroom vomiting." Miroku explained. "Where did you girls sleep with last night?" Inuyasha asked. "Uh, don't you remember? We had to sleep with one of you guys since there were only three mattresses." I explained. I saw Inuyasha spit out his water, Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, and Miroku smiled. "…who slept with who?" Inuyasha asked again. "I slept with Sesshomaru, Sango slept with Miroku, and Kags slept with you." Rin spoke. THE BOYS FACES WERE PRICELESS. I fell on the floor laughing at each and everyone's faces. Obviously the boys were too busy with their hangovers to realize girls were sleeping with them. I saw Sango came in, looking sick and weary as she sat down in a chair and checked her Facebook….teehee hee, Sango.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She flipped the laptop over, almost breaking it if Miroku hadn't caught it. He looked at the photo and smiled. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" She wailed. I laughed on the kitchen floor as everyone came over to look at the photo, soon, everyone was joining in the laughter, except Sango and Miroku. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Sango yelled at me. "What? It was YOUR idea to cuddle with Miroku. You're lucky I didn't get the picture of your guys make out session." I teased, knowing there was no make out session. "AH!" Sango cried and ran up the stairs. "You should've gotten the photo." Miroku said to me. "There was no real make out session, just wanted to piss her off." I confessed. "Aw, I wish there was." Miroku hanged his head low. Inuyasha was still laughing and patted me on the shoulder. "THAT. WAS. HILARIOUS.!" He shouted. "That was funny." Sesshomaru spoke. Rin giggled. "The look on Sango's face…priceless."

_This was the best sleepover I ever had._

-End of Chapter 5-

Stormy: It was pretty long, huh? Tell me what your favorite part/s were, okay? I'd really appreciate it. The next chapter will be about the health class episode, and for a little tiny hint, the health class has to do with something Miroku will find QUITE interesting, but the video will embarrass everyone else. Do you get it?

**_Haha, See you next time, XOXO_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	6. Health Class DISASTER!

-Chapter 6-

Stormy: HEALTH CLASS CHAPTER!

Miroku: Oh yes…

Misaki: Oh, this won't end well.

(Sango's P.O.V)

I catched up with Kagome and Inuyasha in the hallway along with Miroku and smiled. "Finally! We have health instead of P.E! My muscles are still sore from running around the track ten times, was WAY too strict that day." I said with relief. "Haha, good thing Kaede isn't like that." Kagome laughed.

We sat down in our seats in Health class, Inuyasha, Kagome, Me, Miroku in that order. Our health class teacher, we only had one in this case, , came in.

"Kids…it's that time of year to discuss….um, how should I put this…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Body cells?"

"Organs?"

"Baby care?"

"No kids, there is no other way to say this, so I'm going to say it straight forward. Kids, today we're going to talk about sex and puberty." He said.

'_no. just NO! SEX AND PUBERTY? WITH MIROKU! AW, JUST SHOOT ME NOW!_' I wailed inwardly. This was SO not gonna be fun. "Let's watch the video kids." And with that, he turned on the video.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

"Poor Sango." I whispered to Inuyasha. "Yeah no kidding, I mean look at Miroku." He pointed over to the perverted boy who was smiling from ear to ear. I sighed then realized. Wait….I'd have to deal with this with Inuyasha?! Sure, it's not as bad with Sango and Miroku…but I don't want him to hear about the girl stuff! ESPECIALLY when we're sitting right next to each other! I squirmed incomfortably until they said that the boys part will go first. It was his turn to grow incomfortable.

"Aw, fuck." He whispered.

-15 minutes into the video-

"See, these cases are called wet dreams" the video narrator said.

"EW!" I groaned. Inuyasha looked at me weirdly, obviously not wanting to hear me, and I shut up.

"Ugh, why, why me?" Sango groaned at the video taking notes that we were forced too.

"Sango darling, I always have these with you." I could hear Miroku say to Sango.

"GAH!" Sango slapped Miroku and paused the video.

"Miroku…couldn't you have waited until the END of the video? WHY DO I EVEN TRY, your perverted ass can't control yourself for a damn minute!" scolded at Miroku. Miroku shrugged not really caring and clicked play.

Then they got to erections. Oh. My. Kami. Kill. Me. Now.

"And then the penis goes up straight forward" The narrator said in a casual tone.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed completely embarrassed.

"I swear to kami, Kagome…shut up!" Inuyasha groaned.

"S-Sorry!" I continued to giggle.

But when it got to the girls part, all the laughing stopped for the girls.

"See, when girls grow older, the girls vagina begin to grow-"

"EW! WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha almost fell out of the chair and I swore I was about the beat the absolute shit out of him.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

"Payback…" Inuyasha teased.

"And when the girls menstrual cycle begins, the uterus-"

"OH SHUT UP DAMMIT!" I scolded at Inuyasha who continued to laugh even harder.

"Kags, it's not the bad…I mean look at Miroku." Sango groaned and pointed to Miroku, who kept using that damned perverted smirk at Sango, then back at the screen, then back at Sango.

"I hate this shit. Why couldn't they have just separated us?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sango replied.

Me and Sango continued to ignore the boys until it went onto the sex part of the video. It was now BOTH embarrassing equally for all of us.

"See, the penis then goes UP the vagina." The narrator emphasized the '_up_'.

"Bloody hell?" I asked.

"I so did NOT need to see that." Inuyasha groaned.

"Hmm…" Miroku said to himself.

"Aw, dammit just screw me now and bury me alive." Sango continued to 'facedesk' herself.

"Some boys use condoms so they don't get the girls pregnant" They continued.

"Then how do 98% of girls end up on 16 and pregnant?" I snickered.

Inuyasha and Sango laughed, and Miroku evilly chuckle….he's probably the reason.

"But others use unprotected sex, which means that they have a much greater chance of having a baby."

"NO SHIT!" I heard a girl yell behind us and we died laughing.

It was still embarrassing for the most part, but after a while, we all just decided to laugh it off. No point in staying like that for 50 minutes all the time, right?

When we left we were all still giggling for what we had just witnessed.

"That was really weird!" I laughed.

"I agree!" Inuyasha patted me on the shoulder.

"It was really weird, alright!" Sango looked at Miroku sternly.

"I found it quite interesting." Miroku said.

We all laughed.

_"Oh, we know you did, Miroku." _

Merry Christmas! It's 12:43 am right now, and I'm about to head on to bed, I hope you enjoyed this little short chapter, and have a great holiday! Goodnight!

**_XOXO_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	7. The Truth About My Ex-boyfriend

-Chapter 7-

Stormy: I hope all you had fun on Christmas! (If you don't celebrate it, I hope you had fun on any holiday you had)

Misaki: Chapter 7 already? DAMN!

Stormy: I know…I still haven't updated The Pirate and The Princess in I think a month. Or two. IDEK ANYMORE!

Misaki: …you're so screwed, you know that?

-ENJOY CHAPTER 7 GUYS!-

(Kagome's P.O.V)

All this week, we've been practicing on our roles in the play. Me, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha have all went to Inuyasha's house to practice, for I don't need a pervert and a dog in my house. "This is getting annoying. Saying the same old stuff over and over again, I mean." Inuyasha groaned. "Haha, wait till you Kaggie kiss!" Sango said. "I know- wait, what?!" I asked. "I MEAN, I KNOW I HAD TO SAY I LOVE YOU, BUT KISS?!"

"Kags…you didn't know that?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"No, no I didn't." I moaned.

"What? CHICKEN TO KISS A HANYOU?!" He teased harshly.

"NO!" I shouted. It was because I never had my first kiss. Even when I had my boyfriend, he never kissed me on the lips. Only on the forehead. After being beat.

"Inuyasha…I think it's best that we drop the subject." Sango warned.

"Aw, Kaggie afraid? That's sad…" he continued to joke, and my angered rise.

"No. No I'm not." I growled.

"I THINK SO!" He mocked.

"NO." I said louder than the growl.

"Bahaha, such a shame, poor Kags can't kiss."

That was it. He broke the straw on the camel's back. I didn't even give a damn if there were any straws, I was fucking pissed.

"NO! I AM NOT! JUST BECAUSE I NEVER HAD A FIRST KISS BECAUSE MY EX-BOYFRIEND RATHER HAD BEATEN ME DOES NOT MEAN I'M AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs, thankfully Sesshomaru wasn't home, or he really WOULD chop my head off.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, Miroku was angered, Sango looked like she was going to slap Inuyasha, and I couldn't say anything else after that.

I got up and reached for the door when I felt something grab my wrist. I turned to see Sango, eyes saddened and her voice quiet when she spoke; "Kagome…calm down, please, stay?" She asked, slowly. I hesitated, before shaking my head 'no' and running out the door.

"I wish that hanyou never once came in to my life." I murmured.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

" dammit, DAMMIT, **DAMMIT**!" I yelled.

"She never told me!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE DATING KIKYO AND SHE WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Sango yelled at me.

"Sango, chill, Inuyasha obviously already knows what he did wrong." Miroku tried to calm Sango. It didn't work.

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS WHAT HE KNOWS! DON'T EVER JOKE KAGOME ABOUT ANYTHING LIKE THAT! NOT AFTER…what happened to her." Her yell turned into a whisper.

The room was filled with silence. They didn't know what to say, but I decided to speak up for what I knew to say.

"…what happened. What happened to Kagome?" I asked, quietly.

Sango sighed, before telling the whole story.

"Kagome once had a boyfriend…she dated him last year. His name was Hojo. Oh my god, he was so sweet to her, at least that's what we thought at first. Every time she was upset, he came over to her and cheered her up with the nicest gifts. Two weeks after you went out with Kikyo…she went out with Hojo. The only people who knew were Miroku, Rin, Ayame, and I. But we only found out the bad parts. We caught her once being beaten up by him, as he said something about not being home in time, even though he didn't even live with her, and vice versa. That day, we swore to beat the absolute hell outta him. The night Kagome sang at the talent show, the day Hojo found out that she didn't love him anymore…was the night we found him and beat him. We gave at least 5 black bruises, a broken rib cage, a black eye, and a sprained neck. Kagome was the one to give him the sprained neck. Thank god he moved to another country, or else we'd probably be sued."

My mouth was wide open the whole time, I don't remember blinking or missing any words in her story. I was absolutely pissed. Pissed at Kagome, VERY pissed at Hojo, but…most of all, pissed at myself. I should've been more careful what to say.

"Great. Now what do I do?" I looked at the ceiling.

"What the fuck do you THINK?!" Sango asked harshly.

"You need to apologize to Kagome at school tomorrow." Miroku finished.

"…Right."

( **_I want to end the chapter here, but it'd be too short! DX_** )

_Next day-_

(Kagome's P.O.V)

Screw my life. I am not going to school today, and thank god Sota, Kikyo, and mom are on a three-day vacation…even though it's Wednesday. I stayed in my bed for about 15 minutes until heading downstairs to get some yogurt, then going back up. When I went into the fridge, I heard a ring from my phone. It was Sango.

"Hey San." I greeted.

"KAGOME! WHERE DA HELL ARE YOU?! THE BUS ARRIVES IN EXACTLY 95 SECONDS!" Sango screamed into the phone.

"I'm not going to school." I replied casually.

"Why- ok, I understand…I'm coming over there. Now." And with that she hung up.

"No Sango- aw fuck." I ramaged through my closet for my pink robe before answering the door. There was Sango, dressed in a purple robe with about 10 romantic comedies.

"Sango, what the hell?" I asked.

"Oh, I knew you weren't coming to school, so I just pretended that I was going." Sango explained.'

"Oh." I replied softly.

"Yeah, now what movie first?" She asked, reaching for the DVD player.

"Uh…Sango, the DVD player doesn't work anymore, remember? It hasn't worked in 6 months." I tilted my head.

"Oh, I forgot, it worked last tim- I mean, Oh! I knew that!" She didn't want to bring up Hojo.

"We can just watch the news and shit." I shrugged.

"Ok, may I have some coffee?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." I said.

She went to make coffee and I turned it on to see Good Morning America was on.

"Kagome…" Sango called my name in the kitchen.

"Hm?-" My 'Hm' was cut off by the sound of an explosion in the kitchen.

"THERE WAS COFFEE CREMER EVERYWHERE.

"SANGO!" I yelled.

"SORRY!" I saw cremer all over her face and I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed for the first time since yesterday's incident.

She giggled and then threw some cremer at me and we had a coffee cremer fight for about 10 minutes till realizing it'd be us picking up the mess.

"Wow, we're dumbasses." Sango said, pretending to be shocked.

"See, this is why I should never allow you in my kitchen." I chuckled. We cleaned for about 20 minutes and sat on the couch.

"Kagome, about yesterday…" She started.

"You can go on, it's okay." I said, softly.

"Inuyasha is VERY sorry. He was cursing up a storm, and was pissed at himself and he-who-must-not-be-named." She said.

"…I know he didn't mean it." I murmured, but clear enough for her to hear.

"Yes, but he was still pissed at the fact that he pushed you that far." She growled, remembering his non-stop cursing and yelling.

"…It's….It's fine." I forgave what he did, even if he never would apologize to me straight face-to-face.

"Kagome, he was going to apologize to you today." She looked up from the floor.

I turned around, away from the TV, and met her eyes. She knew how much pain I was in, and I really was and now am, glad she's always here to help me.

"He was, huh? That dog has a soft side after all…" I joked.

"Sure doesn't like to show it." She groaned.

I laughed.

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Welcome. That's what friends are for….and girl you better go to school tomorrow, somebody has to keep Inuyasha from ditching class."

"Haha, I will."

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise, cross my heart hope to die, stick a jewel shard in my eye." I giggled.

"I hadn't heard you say that in years." She admitted.

"Now you know I tend to keep that promise." I said.

_Sango…you're the best galfriend I could ever have._

Stormy: Aw! Looks like a little best friend action!

Misaki: How come we never have that?

Stormy: Because your either growling and being pissy, or sleeping.

Misaki: ….true.

Stormy: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**_Goodbye! XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	8. Gangnam styling during a wrestling match

-Chapter ...-

Stormy: Misaki, what chapter is this?

Misaki: …I don't know.

Inuyasha: pfft you just got to count the chapters, now let's see…

1….2….3….75…

Stormy and Misaki: 75?!

Inuyasha: ….screw it.

Stormy: Hahaha, enjoy chapter 8 guys :)

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I woke up by the screetching sound of my alarm clock and threw it against the wall, which then broke. I groaned and reached into my dresser and pulled out another alarm clock. (I always keep a stash in that dresser). I walked downstairs to eat breakfast when I saw Kikyo staring at me coldly.

"Morning. I see your back." I said, eating cereal.

"What's between you any Inuyasha?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing. We're just friends." I replied.

"FRIENDS! JUST FRIENDS?! YOU HAD A SLEEPOVER WITH HIM!" She yelled.

"Yeah, ALONG with everybody else. We were all in the same room." I said.

"….friends, huh? Yeah friends with benefits." I heard somebody from the doorway. It was Sango opening the door. 'Why did I give her a spare key yesterday?' I asked myself.

"…."

"…."

"BENEFITS!?" She screamed.

"YEAH, AS IF! SHUT THE HELL UP, KIKYO! YOU'RE GOING TO SCARE THE DEAD!" I screamed back.

"YOU BOTH ARE!" Sango shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M SLEEPING!" I heard my mother say from upstairs.

Me and Sango laughed and Kikyo chuckled, then sighed.

"Kagome… just…be careful with him, OK?" She said softly.

My eyes widened. When was she so nice?

"I promise, cross my heart hope to die-"

"Yeah, yeah, the jewel shard thing, ok. Naraku is going to pick me up in 0.3 seconds so get a move on!" Kikyo rushed us out.

"WOW! I never knew Kikyo was so nice!" Sango said impressed, when we were far from Kikyo.

"I know! I just hope…I hope it's not a trap." I sighed.

"I doubt it. She's cruel, but maybe not THAT cruel." Sango shrugged.

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice say.

"…." The other remained silent.

"Hey Miroku! Hey Inuyasha!" I greeted.

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Eh?" He tilted his head. Probably thinking I was still mad from the incident two days ago.

"I said 'hi!' What? Can't understand English?" I teased.

"….."

I heard the bus come and I readjusted my backpack on one shoulder.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. It's fine, dude. Everything's cool. You didn't mean it. BLA, BLA, BLA OKAY BUS IS HERE LET'S GO!" I grabbed his hand and we went onto the bus.

I sat next to Sango, and Inuyasha with Miroku across from us.

"Kagome?"

"Yes…?"

"…sorry."

"I just said it was okay, you know."

"I know."

"Okie dokie then."

"…KEH."

That word, I knew, meant that he was now okay, I mean, he always used that word. ALWAYS. I noticed his backpack was much more bigger, and things were poking out. "Inuyasha, what's up with your bag?" I asked. "They're water bottles, so I don't get dehydrated at today's match." He explained. "Match?" I repeated.

"You didn't know? Inuyasha is in the wrestling sport after school. Today is his big match against Naraku!" Miroku cheered.

"Really?! Today?!" Sango asked, excited.

Was I the only one who didn't know?

"Yeah, today!" Miroku said, as excited as her.

"Why are you all so excited?" I wondered.

"Feh, they get like this every time we fight at the beginning and end of each school period. It goes back and forth between who wins, I won last time. So I hope I don't lose this time." He added the last part to himself in a murmur, but I could still hear him.

"Don't be like that! That's quitter talk! You'll win for sure! What time's the match?" I asked.

"Right after school…why?"

"Because I'm gonna be there, that's why!"

"What?"

"I said I was going to be there. Dude, you need a hearing aid." I smiled.

He 'keh'ed' again, but that was ok. I could still see him blushing.

-In drama class-

"Okay, kids! Rehearse your lines and this time, please put more effort in it, Kagome." said.

I groaned.

I had enough emotion as it was, I don't want it to be dramatic!

"Kagome…this is drama." Inuyasha said as if he could read my mind.

"UGH!" I groaned one more time before practicing again.

"Nick, I want you to take me with you to deliver the presents, please." I said.

"Melissa, I will, but Christmas cookies and gingersnaps you need to be more quiet!" Inuyasha read his script.

"Much better Kagome!" I could hear say from the background.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I got it! Just let's go!" I grabbed his hand, and went to the cardboard excuse for Santa's sled.

"Um…"

"What is it, Melissa?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Eh, heh, heh." I scratched the back of my head, trying to be nervous.

"Come on, let's go. I'll make sure you nothing happens to you." He smirked, using a soft voice that made me blush hugely.

"Great job, guys! We'll continue where we left off tomorrow! Have a nice day!" dismissed us.

"Hey nice job, Kags!" Sango came over to me.

"Thanks, but you were hilarious with your character, you just HAD to smack Miroku THAT hard, huh?" I laughed.

"Hey, I know he was trying to undress me secretly." She stuck her nose up in the air.

"Yeah, OK." I said sarcastically.

"So, ready to see Naraku's ass whooped?" Sango elbowed me.

"DUH! I NEED TO SEE SOME ASS BEATEN SOMETIME! Or else, I might slap someone myself…" I snickered.

"Miroku for touching you too?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Kikyo."

"Nope."

"Oh don't let it be me!" She fake pouted.

"Never would I, San!" I tried to act like Miroku, in his dramatic ways.

"Haha, you mean Inu, huh?"

"BINGO!" I shouted.

"And Inu was his namo!" She laughed.

We continued talking until we sat on the bleachers, Miroku, then Sango, then me. But then I saw Inuyasha coming up too.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, sitting." He rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the match?" I was confused.

"We have 15 minutes before we start, so I normally chat here then fight." He explained.

"Oh ok." I looked down and noticed a scar on his leg.

"Where did you get that?" I pointed.

"Oh? It was from a snake Naraku poofed up during our last match."

"A SNAKE?!"

"Damn wench! Calm down! Don't you get it? This is no ordinary wrestling sport. We can do basically anything except kill someone. Want to purify someone? Sure, go ahead, as long as there unconscious but alive. Want rip someone to shreds? Sure as long as you have the pieces to sew them back together and they still have a pulse." He said.

My eyes widened. This WAS no ordinary sport, at least, not at this school.

"….shit." I looked around and saw everybody all fired up.

"What is this the hunger games?!" I asked.

"No, because no one is dying" Sango shook her head.

"You know what I meant." I groaned.

"Yep. Sure did. You meant you were an idiot."

"Shut up."

"Haha"

I saw one of the referee's put his hands up, signaling for everyone to be quiet, and the noise died down almost immediately.

"What Inuyasha Takahashi and Naraku Onigumo please come forth?" He announced.

"Alright guys! See you later!" He waved, and smirked at me showing one of his fangs before hopping off.

I blushed.

BADLY.

LIKE A TOMATO.

"Oooh, Kagome, you should just break it to yourself, then to him." Sango whispered to me.

"That what?" I looked at her, trying to be confused.

"Sorry Kags, your acting doesn't work on us, maybe in drama, but not us. Just tell yourself, then to Inuyasha what you feel about him." Miroku said.

"That he's a total jerk?" I lied.

"No that you love him." Sango smiled.

The bell signaled and it was time for the match.

_'Inuyasha, I'll tell you I promise,…but not today.' _

"Fight!"

I saw Inuyasha's smirk fade and a concentrated and focused look had replaced.

Naraku's evil grin replaced with patience.

Inuyasha decided to take the first move.

He ran to kick him in the stomach, and Naraku quickly dodged before grabbing his legs and flipping him over.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha complained.

"Please refrain from cussing during match, please." The referee said.

"Screw you!"

"….Better. I guess."

I heard 'Gangnam style' coming from the speakers and everybody cheered.

Inuyasha kept getting beaten up everytime he tried to attack and my frown grew bigger. Miroku's and Sango's did too. Then an idea popped into Miroku's head.

"INUYASHA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT IS IT NOW MIROKU?! –OW!- I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"DO WHAT YOU WERE BORN TO DO!"

"PLAY FETCH?!"

"NO IDIOT! DANCE!"

"…..you've got to be fucking kidding me."

The chorus began for the song and the next thing I knew, Inuyasha was gangnam styling on Naraku's head, and Naraku was on the ground. "GAH! DOG GET OFF OF ME!" He yelped.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Me, Sango, and Miroku, hollered, and soon everyone in the crowd started to sing along.

"STOP IT I SAID!"

"AYE, SEXY LADY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"O-O-O-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

"AAAAAAHH!"

Inuyasha stopped and we found that Naraku was unconscious.

"Inuyasha Takahashi wins!" The referee raises Inuyasha's hand.

The crowd burst into cheers, but only Sango, Miroku, and I were the loudest. He came down to give Miroku and Sango a high-five, and turned around and pulled me into a hug. I really didn't care if he was sweaty, I hugged him back.

"Good job!" I praised.

"Thanks, and Miroku…you're a life savior." He looked at Miroku.

"I know, I know, and you all said I was useless." He reached for Sango's butt and she punched him till he fell to the ground.

"When you're like this then yes, you are pretty much, useless, you pervert." She growled.

"O-O-Oppa gangnam style." He moaned from the ground.

_"Damn, I need that song."_

-End of chapter 8-

Stormy: I'm listening to that song on repeat.

Misaki: That songs old.

Stormy: You're old.

Misaki: Fuck you.

Stormy: No sweetie, I'm staying a virgin until I'm at least married.

Anyways, It was really fun writing this chapter, it was one of the funniest things to write for me, besides the sleepover chapter. The new chapter should be up soon…but my winter break is almost over *headdesk* I won't be able to keep updating this as quick as I have. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATE SO VERY MUCH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

**_Goodbye! XOXO_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	9. New Assigned Seats

-Chapter 9-

Stormy: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Misaki: We missed gangnam style guy perform… =^=

Stormy: I know, we missed Psy, but we can still watch the vid, you know.

Misaki: IT'S NOT THE SAME!

Stormy: Anyways, enjoy the chapter! *slowly pats Misaki's back* there, there.

(Kagome's P.O.V)

YES! YES, YES, YES, YES! IT'S FRIDAY! I ran downstairs to see Kikyo and Sota talking at the kitchen table.

"Kikyo, I thought you'd be with Naraku?" I asked.

"He's late, AGAIN!" She groaned.

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll come." I smile, I wanted to be on her good side today.

"He better, or I'm going to purify his ass." She threatened.

"That's my line!" I joked.

"Well, the bitch standing before you just stole it." She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

We ate and started a conversation about our electives then I went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

'Sango is going to be happy to hear me and Kikyo are finally getting along.' I thought.

I went to my closet and picked an over-larged lavender colored sweater that started at my shoulders, though didn't show any cleavage, a matching colored skirt with white leggings under them and a pair of purple high-tops. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door.

"Bye Kikyo!"

"Bye sis!"

'sis? DID SHE JUST SAY SIS?'

"SANGO!" I wailed.

"Whoa, did Kikyo just call you sis?" Sango checked her ears, wondering if she heard what she thought she heard was correct.

"YES!" I screamed.

"What's all the commotion about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing, just me and my sister are ACTUALLY getting along!" I smiled then froze. 'Shit….Kikyo's ex-boyfriend I'm talking to here…'

"Oh…cool!" He said, then patted me on the head and went back to start a conversation with Miroku, but the look on his face…I knew he wasn't happy.

"Nice going, Kags." Sango elbowed me.

"DAMMIT! I forgot!" I held my head low.

"It's fine, but it'll take him about…um, let me think…5 minutes and he should be go." Sango thought out loud.

"I hope." I said to myself.

We got onto the bus, and it was emptier than usual. I took that chance to sit by myself, and lay back and relax.

I didn't mean to hurt Inuyasha's feelings. It's sometimes hard to remember that they dated.

'AW SHIT, WHAT IF HE HATES ME?'

'No, he doesn't hate me'

'YES HE DOES HATE ME'

'No'

'Yes'

"No."

"Yes."

I shook my thoughts away when I heard the last 'no' said aloud. I turned my head to see Inuyasha smirking at me.

"Mind reader, much?"

"No, but I really have a good way by telling what you're thinking with your emotions."

"Oh." Was all I said. I felt a cold breeze come in from the window and stood up to close it, but it wouldn't budge. I sighed, giving up, and wrapped my arms around myself, hoping for some type of warmth. Inuyasha noticed it, and next thing I knew, I was in his lap, and his arms were wrapped around me. I blushed, but didn't struggle.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" I thanked him.

"No prob," He replied.

I snuggled into his chest, about to confess, WHEN THE FUCKING BUS STOPPED IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL.

"SHIT!" I said, grabbing my bag, hopping off Inuyasha, and hurried off the bus, hoping to run away from Sango, for I know she was going to interrogate me.

I ran into the school, tip-toed by the security guards, then ran again.

I got up to my locker, and just when I thought I was safe…

"Care to explain the cudding with Inu-fluffy-ears?" I turned around to see Sango, Rin, and Kouga coming up. Shit, Kouga.

"YOU CUDDLED WITH INUYASHA!?" Rin's jaw dropped in happiness, when kouga's dropped in sadness.

"It-It wasn't like that!" I flustered.

"Sure it wasn't…" Sango rolled her eyes.

"AW! I WISH I SAW!" Rin whined.

"You…you cuddled…with Inuyasha…" Kouga looked down.

"Kouga…" I heaved.

"You know, it wouldn't have happened either way. I just don't think you're my type. But…I have a friend named Ayame, and I think you two would be perfect together, you know?" I tried to brighten his spirit up.

"Although, I could never love anyone other than you, Kagome…I will see this 'Ayame' person, okay?" He agreed, but in a dramatic, Miroku way.

"Okay...thanks." I said.

Kouga left, then me and Sango had a short conversation until the bell rang, and we hurried to our classes.

"Students, we'll be switching seats today." announced.

"NO!" The students- and I- groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." She said.

She gave everyone seats to where it was just me, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome, will be sitting here."

I blushed.

Again.

This time, like a firetruck.

"Keh." He shrugged and sat down.

"I just nodded, and silently sat down next to him.

"Miroku, next to Sango…right here." She pointed to the table behind us. Atleast we were still close.

"NO! DAMMIT! I WANT MY BUDDY! NOT THE PERVERT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Sango whined and I laughed.

"Oh, Sango, don't be like that. I for one, am very happy you get to sit next to me." Miroku said.

"Only because you want an ass to squeeze." She growled and me and Inuyasha fell out absolutely laughing.

"To be honest Kagome, I think YOU'RE really happy to sit next to Inuyasha." Sango winked and I scrambled for words.

"N-N-No, I-I-I'm N-N-Not." I studdered.

"Uh-huh." Sango raised an eyebrow.

**"Just. Drop. It."** I growled and she chuckled, but stopped.

"Alright kids, today you'll be working with your NEW partner on this little project." She handed us a paper which both me and Inuyasha stared at.

"The fuck?" I asked looking at the paper that made no sense.

"Have no fucking clue." He said, as confused as I was.

"You are to read the example, and make a poem with a different topic that's shown below" The teacher explained.

"….Right." I said, kind of getting it.

I read the poem then the topic we had to use and froze.

Y. Is for you, someone I HATE and want to beat with a rake,

O. Is for Oh No! I can't stand to see you for any sake!

U. is Undeniable hate right here, because you are as fat as a steak.

I laughed at that part, but the topic was… L.O.V.E

"You've gotta be shitting me." I said.

"Obviously not, paper never lies." Inuyasha replied.

"….The school newspaper does."

"That's because it's run by a liar duh."

"Okay, so what do we do?" I asked.

"We could describe it by how fucking stupid it is." Inuyasha suggested.

"No- wait a minute. PERFECT! Inuyasha! YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS!" I hugged him quick- don't worry, in a FRIENDLY way, then started to list things down:

L. Is for lousy piece of shit right there

O. Is for 'Oh hell naw!' I am so not falling for anyone

V. is for Valentine's day- The day I seriously want to jump off a cliff

E. is for I'm currently Eating all my feelings away.

"Not bad, atleast we got it done, and thank god doesn't give two shits about cussing." Inuyasha laughed.

"I know right!" I said, putting my pencil down.

looked at the poem and laughed. "Good, very good! Do you mind if I save this and show it to my husband?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem!" I replied, telling her she could.

Me and Inuyasha decided to chat the rest of the bell, because all of the other students were having problems with their poems. We laughed when kept giving Miroku and Sango different topics and Sango used every topic She gave and turned it into talking about 'beating up perverts'.

"Dear Kami, Sango." sighed.

"…."

"Well, C+ for trying, okay?"

"…."

"Very well then."

_'Sango, just try to at least TRUST Miroku once in a while, you guys might get somewhere.'_

Stormy: Damn, it's 2:56 am here!

Misaki: …Well, you woke up at 4:46 pm today.

Stormy: …Don't remind me.

**_Happy New Year! XOXO_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	10. Thanks for helping me, Inuyasha

-Chapter 10-

Sorry guys I haven't been writing that past couple of days…

Things have been going on, including my sister fainted on me at the bus stop and me having to drag her away from under the bus and watch her go to the hospital,

To her and me fighting then telling mom and yelling at me.

That's just the gist of it, details are more…uh, detailed?

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Thank you!

(Sango's P.O.V)

It was Saturday finally, and I decided to call Kagome and to see if she'd like to have a sleepover at my house with Rin and Ayame, this time, NO BOYS.

"Hey Kags!"

"Hi, Sango….you realize it's 5:30 am in the morning?"

"No it's- oh. It is."

"Yeah….can't sleep?"

"…no."

"Haha, okay, want to go to starbucks?"

"I don't know if they're open, though."

"Well, we'll find out, pick you up in 5 with my car, okay?"

"Okay, I was already dressed so it's not a problem, thanks Kaggie." I smiled.

"No problem, San." She hung up and I grabbed my purse, 20 bucks, and waited outside, and in no time, she was there.

"Come on! Get in!" She honked her horn.

I went inside and heard the song 'As Long As You Love Me' on and I laughed.

"Not a JB fan?" She pouted.

"Nope, you?" I asked.

"…..maybe."

I laughed and she began to drive out of the driveway.

"So tell me…what made you call me?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like a sleepover at MY house, with Rin and Ayame, and WITHOUT the boys." I said.

"I'd love too!" She smiled.

"Yay! And Kagome…what are you having for starbucks?" I wondered.

"…a chocolate muffin and a Mocha Frappuccino…" She hesitated.

"Chocolate? I don't think so Kaggie, at this early in the morning? YOUR STOMACH WILL BLOW UP!" I shouted.

"Please, you're the one to talk. You have the dosage of 'kicking ass every morning from dusk till dawn'." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"…You've got a point." I sighed, in defeat.

"I thought so." She winked.

"So, ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

"Stomach hurt much, Kags?"

"…..shut up."

"Haha, baka, I told you! BUT NO ONE LISTENS TO ME!" I mocked her, she never listened.

"You're right, but maybe if you trusted Miroku a little more, he WOULD listen." Kagome winked.

"….we're not talking about Miroku." I blushed.

I like Miroku, he could be a real jackass sometimes when it came to him being a lecher, but then he'd go and say the sweetest and give me the nicest things.

"Earth to Sango!" Kagome waved a hand infront of my face.

"Kagome, sweetie. Sango is currently on planet Venus (goddess of love) right now." I spoke in 3rd person.

"OOH! Now I'm going to take you to planet Pluto (Hades, god of the underworld) SNAP OUT OF IT!" Her demand made me come back to Earth, even if Kagome wanted me to basically be escorted to hell.

"…We've read way too much Greek in the library, huh?" Kagome laughed.

I chuckled and shrugged. "Guess so."

We walked out of Starbucks, with Kagome still groaning from her stomach pain, and I told her I'd drive her home.

"Will you be fine during the sleepover? I was going to tell everybody to come at 8 pm." I asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, it's what? 7:30 am? I'll definitely be okay by then." She smiled.

"Okay, goodbye." I waved and left.

"Miroku, I'd love to, but I'm still worried about Kagome."

"What happened to her?"

"We went to Starbucks and-"

"She ate chocolate too early with a Mocha Frappuccino?"

"Yep."

"Good Lord." Miroku said over the phone. He asked me if I wanted to hang out with him.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Wait, I can ask Inuyasha to check up on her?" Miroku suggested.

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? KAGOME WOULD LOVE THAT!" Sango cheered.

"Miroku! You're a genius!"

"Ah, think nothing of it." He simply replied.  
"Okay, I'll come over, you call Inuyasha?" I said.

"Oh, he's already here and he's heading out the door now." He informed me.

"Okay! Kagome's going to love this! She's SO going to thank me for this!"

(Kagome's P.O.V)

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR THIS!" I stumbled over to the door, I got a text from Inuyasha saying that he wanted to check up on me and Sango and Miroku kind of talked him into it.

I opened the door, slowly, because I still felt nauseous.

"Lord, Kagome, how much chocolate have you ate?" Inuyasha took a step back.

"Today? 5 muffins. This week? ….I lost count within the first hour on Monday." I groaned, trying to think how much chocolate I ate.

"Here, lay on the couch, I'll get you some gingerale and a heating pad." And with that, he went into the kitchen and got me both things.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. You didn't have to do that." I thanked him.

"Keh, well, you're sick, what else was I supposed to do?" He simply turned around.

"Still, thank you. Is there anything you want to do?" I asked.

"A movie?" He suggested.

"Sure, what movie?"

"…..tell nobody I watch this."

"Okay….?"

"I want to watch Finding Nemo."

"….."

"What?"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

After my laughing, that made me stomach even worse, I played the movie and we sat back and watched it. We'd laugh everytime Melvin became over-protective and whiny, when Dory was being stupid, and all of the hilarious parts of the movie.

"His name is Squishy and he shall be mine. And he shall be my squishy." I mimicked Dory laughing.

"COOOMMMMMEEEEBAAAACCCCCKKKK!" Inuyasha wailed, speaking in 'whale'.

I laughed harder and leaned forward, which made contact with Inuyasha's chest, but I really didn't care.

"Kagome, how're you feeling now?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"Wonderful, you always know how to make me feel better, you know?" I smiled.

He blushed but nodded. "Kagome, I….I kind of wanted to tell you something but I didn't know how… I just want to say I-" His nervous face disappeared into anger when the phone ranged.

"I'll answer it." I moved to get up but he sat me back down.

"No. I'll get it." He gritted his teeth. Whatever he was going to say, was obviously really important…at least to him.

"Who's this…Hiten?" Inuyasha's eyebrow's narrowed looking at the contact screen.

"An old school friend of mine. Why?" I asked.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Miss Kagome home?"

"No. This is her….grand-father. Would you like me to give her a message?"

"Yes, and if you would let me dear sir, I'd like to date Miss Higurashi. I wanted to tell her that I've fallen in love with her and-"

"NOPE! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! GUESS WHAT, FUCKER? THIS IS HER BOYFRIEND? GET IT? B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D! NOW DON'T CALL HER AGAIN, OR I WILL FIND YOU AND BREAK YOUR FACE!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir."

Inuyasha hung up and I looked at him with widened eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him with curiosity, but he took it the wrong way.

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE HIM! WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME?! NO, HE IS NOT GOING TO DATE YOU, I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He shouted.

My stomach pain appeared again.

"NO! I DON'T LIKE HIM! I ACTUALLY FOUND IT REALLY RUDE THAT HE CALLED ME FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 3 YEARS SAYING THAT HE LOVES ME! BESIDES, HE ISN'T MY TYPE! I already like someone else." The yell turned into a mutter, and Inuyasha didn't hear the last part.

"Good," He sighed, ruffled his hair, and laid back on the couch with me, then pulled me into an embrace.

"I just didn't want to, you know, lose you or anything. Kagome I-"

_Rang._

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" He yelled, got up, and almost broke the phone when he answered it.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I SAID GET LOST, I'M NOT AFRAID TO BREAK YOUR FACE! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I-"

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

"MIROKU?"

"Yeah,…um, I was just going to check in with you and Kagome, but apparently you two are having a little 'moment' so…bye!" He quickly hung up and I looked back at Inuyasha.

"…."

"…."

"Want to watch Finding Nemo again?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." I smiled.

_We ended up watching Finding Nemo 3 times, but I wonder…what was Inuyasha going to say to me?_

-End of Chapter 10-

Stormy: OOOOOOOHHH!

Misaki: Things are getting a little 'steamy' if you know what I mean.

Inuyasha: What're you talking about? It's 20 degrees outside!

Stormy and Misaki: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

**_Haha, hope you enjoyed! XOXO_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	11. Movie time, girls!

-Chapter 11-

Stormy: I'm so happy people have continued to review and read this! It brightens my day, seriously!

Misaki: Yes! Thank you SO SO MUCH!

Stormy and Misaki: *hears shouting from outside*

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango: What was that?

Stormy: I have no idea!

Misaki: teehee *opens the door to see a naked Miroku running down the street*

Miroku: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Sango: What.

Inuyasha: The.

Kagome: Fuck.

Stormy and Misaki: HE'S A SUPA FREAK! SUPA FREAK! HE'S SUPA FREAKY!

(Kagome's P.O.V)

Even though, I don't feel sick anymore, Inuyasha insisted on driving me to Sango's for the sleepover tonight.

"Really Inuyasha, you didn't have to do this."

"Shut up, I did too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye- wait. What?" I shook my head, knowing I'd just been tricked.

"Haha, dummy." Inuyasha joked.

"Whatever, let's just get out of the car." I said, noticing that we were at Sango's.

"Okay, whatever you say, dummy." He laughed.

I walked up to the front steps, and as soon as I get up there, about to knock on the door, somebody slams open the door, knocking me off the steps and into the nice, comfortable, driveway. I saw Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kohaku, (Sango's brother) running out panicking.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, prepare to attack.

I stood up, holding my head and gave everyone around a death-glare.

"Yeah. What?" I gritted out.

"S-S-SPIDER!" Sango screamed, holding on to Rin, either afraid, or of .

"….what." me and Inuyasha exchanged WTF looks before looking back at them.

"The shit I have to put up with all of you. Okay, Rin, put the knife down, Sango, give me the fly swatter, Ayame,….you just stay put." I sighed, and got the fly swatter.

I go into the living room, and am met with a 5 inch long daddy long legs with eggs.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT LAID EGGS! AW HELL NO! CALL THE FUCKING EXTERMINATOR I AIN'T GOING THERE!" I screamed, running out and latching onto the girls.

"Ugh, wimps" Inuyasha groaned, rolled his eyes, and went inside.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A MUTANT SPIDER! GAH! AND IT'S LAYING MUTANT BABY SPIDERS! HOLY FUCK!" Inuyasha came out like the rest of the girls and ran behind us.

"Yep. Call the exterminators." Inuyasha said.

(PAGEBREAK….AND AFTER THEY CALLED THE EXTERMINATORS… Exterminators: GO EXTERMINATORS! Stormy: Guys…you have no lines in the story)

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

That spider was fucking creepy. And I am NOT a wimp, if you saw that mutant thing, you would've pissed your damn pants!

It looked like it was going to rape me! Isn't that bestiality or something?

I don't even want to know.

I patted Kagome, didn't hug her since, well, we're not dating, I never told her I liked her, and she probably didn't like me like that. And I don't want to ruin our new friendship.

"Bye Kags, and if you find any more of those creepy spiders, you know…DON'T CALL ME!" I said, and drove off.

_Damn spiders…_

(Kagome's P.O.V)

I went inside, saying bye to Inuyasha and sat with Rin, Ayame, and Sango, who were all still shaking up with the spider incident.

"G-guys, w-want to go to a movie? I don't trust being in my house for about an hour and a half right now." Sango trembled.

"G-great idea, we can all cetch up with our conversations on the ride there." Ayame said.

"Y-yeah." Rin nodded.

"W-works for me!" I agreed and we all ran to Sango's car.

-In the car-

"So, Ayame, how are you and Koga?" I asked.

"Great! He's so sweet to me!" Ayame grinned.

"Good for you! I wish all relationships were like that…" Rin's eyes darted towards Sango.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Sango…you and Miroku." Rin sighed.

"WE. ARE. NOT. IN. AN. RELATIONSHIP." Sango's face was as red as a ketchup bottle you find in your fridge.

"Bitch, face the facts. You are too, but you don't know how to trust him." I groaned.

"IT'S BECAUSE IF I DID, HE'D GO OFF SNEAKING WITH OTHER WOMAN!" Sango yelled.

"Whoa, girl, calm yo titties." Ayame heaved.

"NOOOO!" Sango moved her boobs around and I laughed.

"Wow, Sango, wow." I said.

"Just because I l-l-love him, doesn't mean he loves ME back. I'm sure he'd go out with all the other sluts than me." Sango said, a little lower this time.

"Sango, Miroku hasn't been flirting around with any other girls BUT you for about a month now." Rin said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes he has!" Sango protested.

"Really? Name two!" I said, rolling my eyes!

"Sure, easy! 1.! Um….uh,…." Sango's voice trailed off, she realized he hasn't been flirting with anyone except her.

"See!?" Ayame grinned.

"Fine, but if we date, Kagome and Inuyasha have to too." Sango winked.

"Aw hell no, don't bring me and him in this." I warned.

"DEAL!" Rin said.

"YEP!" Ayame agreed.

"NO! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! NO FREAKING DEAL!" I wailed.

"She says yes." Rin mumbled to Sango.

I sighed heavily into my seat.

"Damn you all, I don't even know why we're friends." I groan.

"We don't either, but we love each other, so that's why we are." Rin smiled.

"I guess so." I smile weakly.

We parked close to the theater and headed in.

"So, what movie do you all want to see?" Sango asked.

"OOH! What about the Feudal Era movie?!" Rin asked, excitedly.

"Yeah! The one with the hanyou who's sealed to a tree, and is rescued by a futuristic girl **(A/N: Familiar, no?)** and breaks the sacred jewel and has to search with him, a demon slayer, a perverted monk, and a kitsune to rebuild it again and defeat the evil demon?" I narrated the story from all the trailers I watched.

"Wow Kagome, I actually thought it had to do with fairy princesses." Sango rolled her eyes.

We ordered our food,

_Sango- Hamburger, fries, and Coke_

_Rin- Kids Hot dog, fries, and milkshake_

_Ayame- Nachos- Pepsi_

_Me- Cheeseburger, fries, and rootbeer_

And sat down in the theater waiting for the movie to start.

"Damn! These commercials suck!" Sango whispered to me.

"Yeah, no kidding. Who would be interested in toothpaste with little stickers around them?" I asked.

"I would!" Rin protested.

We laughed quietly, and then the movie started.

-When the movie was over-

"THAT WOLF BOY WAS HAWT!" Ayame squealed.

"THAT MAGNIFICENT LORD WAS SEXY!" Rin cheered.

"THAT PERVERTED MONK WAS ANNOYING." Sango growled.

"….I got to admit, that brave hanyou was sexy." I smiled.

We all kept talking about our favorites, went into the car, and drove back to Sango's.

"…did any of you think that all the boys in those movies were our crushes/boyfriends?" Sango asked.

"Yep. The lord is SO like my boyfriend." Rin nodded.

"Wolf boy? Hell yeah," Ayame grinned.

"Inuyasha and the hanyou? Definitely." I agreed.

"It's about time you admitted it, Kags" Sango winked.

"Oh, shut up." I groaned.

"Good thing we got it on tape!" Ayame had a video recorder in her hands.

"That's nice I don't really car- wait, WHAT!? NO, HELL NO! GIVE ME THAT!" I tried to cetch up to her, but you know, me being human running against a wolf demon isn't going to turn out great for me.

"RIN! SANGO! RESTRAIN HER!" Rin and Sango grabbed my arms and I wailed.

"NO!"

"Ah! Good ol' Facebook!" Ayame smirked evilly.

Next thing I knew, the electricity shut off.

"YES!" I cheered.

"NO!" The rest yelled in frustration.

I looked to see Kohaku with a bunch of plugs in his hand and him smiling at me.

"Thank you!" I mouth to him.

"No problem!" He mouth back.

_Kohaku…you're a life saver_

-End of Chapter 11-

Misaki: Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry, Stormy isn't speaking to you, she's trying to restrain Miroku and get some clothes on him, along with the others.

Miroku: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, DEMONS!

Stormy: Shut the fuck up, and Me, Kagome, and Sango are all humans. Only Inuyasha and Shippo are demons/part demon.

Inuyasha: ALRIGHT LET'S POUND HIM!

Kagome: *sigh* Is this really going to turn into one of THOSE moments?

All of us: Yep.

**_Haha, hope you enjoyed! XOXO_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	12. Rin did you just say that!

-Chapter 12-

Stormy: Already 12? Wow!

Misaki: That means the play will be soon, right?

Stormy: Soon, yes.

Kagome: WWWHHHHHHAAAAT?!

Inuyasha: No!

Stormy: Yeah..- wait, Inuyasha you enjoyed this?

Inuyasha: ….maybe.

Stormy: OMG! THEN I GOT TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO THIS!

Kagome: Works for me!

Enjoy!

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"Can you believe the play is in a week?" Rin asked, surprised.

"In a week?!" Me and Sango exclaimed.

"You didn't know?"Ayame said.

"OH MY GOD." I felt like I was going to pass out. I wasn't ready for the play! I'm terrified of crowds. And before you say, "Why did you sign up for it," I will remind you it was SANGO who signed me up for it.

"Damn you Sango for signing me up for this stupid class!" I threw my fist in the air.

"But Kagome, I thought you enjoyed it?" Sango tilted her head to the side.

"I do!- I mean, of course not!" I lied.

"Oh! So you like this class?" Rin smirked.

"I do, but I'm TERRIFIED of crowds." I confessed.

"KAGGIE! EVERYBODY LOVES YOUR SINGING! AND YOUR ACTING IS GOOD!" Ayame said.

"But what if I screw up?" I pouted.

"You won't." they assured me.

"What if I fall on my face?"

"You won't."

"What if I kiss wrong?"

"You won't."

"What if I-"

"DAMN, KAGS! YOU WON'T!" Sango exclaimed.

"…I will." I arched an eyebrow.

"Kaggie-poo, you won't!" Rin smiled

"Kaggie-poo?" I saw Inuyasha walk up to me.

"Yeah! That's her nickname! I gave everyone one! Yours is Inu-Fluffy-Ears, Sango's is San-bear because she's a bear in the morning, Ayame's if Wolfie-san, and Sesshomaru's is Lord of the fluff, or Fluffy!" Rin grinned.

"Then, when we are bribing or assuring each other, we use those nicknames." I decoded the real reason for nicknames.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha used his classic sinister smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Hahaha, nothing, **_Kaggie-poo_**."

"Nope, I didn't give you permission to call me that." I shook my head.

"Too bad." He smirked.

"Whatever, jerk." I elbowed him in the rib.

"AW! You two are a cute couple!" Ayame cooed.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Inuyasha yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"But Kagome doesn't deny it…" Sango said.

"YES I DO." I flustered and stomped off to Drama class, where I knew I had to deal with the idiots again.

"Nope. Not at all." Rin nodded.

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

"What do you mean, she doesn't deny it?" I asked.

"Kagome like yo-" Rin was cut off by Sango slamming her mouth with her hand.

"….what?" I tilted her head.

"Um….your ears! Kagome likes your ears!" Ayame excused, but I knew she was lying.

"Okay, well see you in class, weirdos." I rolled my eyes and went to class.

**(Rin's P.O.V)**

"Dang it, Sango! He deserves to know!" I whined at Sango when she let go of my mouth.

"YES, BUT KAGOME NEEDS TO TELL HIM!" Sango says.

"BULL POTATO! WE ALL KNOW KAGOME WON'T SAY ANYTHING! And Inuyasha probably doesn't even recognizes his own feelings for her because he's a little baby doo-doo head!" I protested.

"…Rin. What's up with the kid talk?" Ayame asked.

"IT IS NOT 'KID TALK', IT IS CLEAN TALK!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Okay." Sango rolled her eyes.

"MEANIES!" I said.

"Hey runt, I want to talk to you!" I heard a voice behind me, and I saw it was Kagura, Naraku's sister.

"What?" my eyes narrowed.

I saw Kanna behind Kagura and she used her fingers to gesture, "Follow us." So I did.

**(Sango's P.O.V)**

"AH! NO! RIN CAN'T TALK BACK TO KAGURA OR KANNA! THEY'LL BEAT HER ASS!" I screamed.

"I know! We need to follow them! Who knows what they'll do!" Ayame suggested.

"RIGHT!" I nodded.

We began to crept around the halls, and I knew we'd be considered 'ditching.' But, oh well.

As me and Ayame stopped at a corner where Rin and the bitches were, we could listen to every word they said.

"Listen, shortstuff, we need you to help us." Kagura sneered.

"And what would that be?" Rin arched an eyebrow.

"We need you to help us get Kagome's bookbag, she has a valuable necklace in there and we want it. If you don't help us, we're going to make the play a disaster." Kanna said.

"And why would you do that?" Rin spoke.

"BECAUSE! THAT BITCH STOLE MY ROLE! AND THAT NECKLACE IS THE ONLY ONE OF IT'S KIND! IT'S SAID TO BE ABLE TO MAKE A WISH! AND THAT WISH FOR ME IS TO RULE THE SCHOOL! NOT THAT DUMB KIKYO!" Kagura yelled and looked like she was about to punch Rin. I closed my eyes, expecting the worse but then I heard Rin say something TOTALLY. UNEXPECTED.

_"Listen here, whore, I'm not going to help you fulfill your little shitty dream. You know, that's Kagome's necklace, and even though I don't know anything about it, I know it doesn't have the right to be in your hands. You and your friends have the stench of "S.T.D.S" all over yourselves. And if you think even TWICE about destroying the play, I will personally tie you in a knot and put you back in your personal alley right next to the stripper club so you can get your 'fix' and give each and everyone you fuck aids."_

"GO RIN!" Ayame shouted and I shouted with her.

Kagura's and Kanna's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Ew, put your S.T.D filled mouths back to your face, it's infecting the floor we students walk on." Rin sneered.

"DAMN, RIN!" I was shocked, entirely about what she had said. Kagura and Kanna walked away, shocked and horrified and we turned to Rin. "Sorry, you had to hear that, gals." Rin pouted. "GIRL WE ARE DYING RIGHT NOW!" I laughed. "You did AWESOME! I wouldn't have been able to say that, that quick!" Ayame said, impressed.

"You guys going to tell Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Oh definitely!" We said.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"Rin did WHHHHAAAT?" Me and Inuyasha couldn't BELIEVE Rin would say something like that.

"I did, I did!" Rin twirled around the sidewalk.

"Way to go, Rin!" I cheered.

"Yeah, good job!" Inuyasha praised her.

"Thanks Kaggie-poo and Inu-Fluffy-Ears!" Rin said.

" -Fluffy-Ears!" I said.

"What?!" Inuyasha turned around.

"Well, in the play, you're basically in teenager form! So, I'm adding St. to your nickname!" I explained.

"Sounds great, Kaggie-poo! You should be the one nicknaming people!" Rin praised me.

"Thanks, but no. I have enough with being the mommy." I said.

"Mommy?" Inuyasha repeated.

"You don't understand it. We gal bestfriends have things we do to show our connection, like for this example; family. I'm the mommy, Sango's the aunt, Miroku's the uncle, Ayame's the older sister, Rin the younger, Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta, the brothers." I smiled.

"And if I were to join this, what would I be?" Inuyasha asked.

"FATHER!" Ayame, Rin, and Sango shouted.

"I guess then it'd be daddy." I face-palmed.

"….Okay, I'm daddy." He shrugged.

"What about Kouga?" Ayame interrupted the awkwardness.

"He'd be the older sister's boyfriend." I said.

"You mean girlfriend, because we all know Kouga's a girl." Me and Ayame elbowed Inuyasha in his ribcage.

"Wrong. I checked. Your argument is invalid." Ayame arched an eyebrow.

"YOU HAD SEX AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" I screamed.

"No! But…I remembered him from kindergarden…."

-Flashback-

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

"Teacher? I need to use the bathroom!" A little pigtailed girl said.

"Go ahead, Ayame, but knock on the door, I can't remember if somebody is in there." The teacher said.

"Okie dokie!" The little girl skipped to the classroom bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Is anybody in there?"

No answer.

"OKAY, COMING IN!"

The girl opened the door, and saw a boy in there. A very, familiar boy.

"AH!" The boy screamed.

"EEP! SORRY KOUGA!"

And the girl never, ever, went to use the school's bathroom again.

-End of flashback-

"You saw, Kouga…" my voice trailed off.

"Well I sure thought we were going somewhere else there." Sango said.

"How so?" Rin asked.

"She probably thought Kouga and Ayame-"

"OKAY!" Inuyasha screetched, holding his ears.

"Yep, that's enough!" I said, running to my house.

"Bye guys!"

_I hope I never walk in on a boy using the restroom. That would be fucking creepy as hell._

-End of Chapter 12-

Stormy: AHAHAHA!

Misaki: Didn't you do that once on a boy in kindergarden?

Stormy: …NOPE! NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, EENOPE!

Inuyasha: She did.

Kagome: Yep.

Miroku: I really need someone to cuddle with me.

Sango: …Who in particular?

Miroku: I don't really care, I just want to cuddle.

Stormy: So if a hobo came to you and asked if you wanted to cuddle….

Miroku: Even hobos need love, dear.

Everybody: o.O

Inuyasha: What's more awkward? The bathroom or the cuddling?

**_Remember kids, always knock 'twice' on a door before opening the bathroom door. XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	13. Field Day

-Chapter 13-

Stormy: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just got my new puppy over the weekend and I was busy with him so I couldn't update and I didn't know what this chapter should be about, but I thought of the topic during P.E while I was hula-hooping and idiots kept bumping into me, which made me want to smack their necks.

Misaki: Ok….um, enjoy!

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"Are you kidding me."

"Isn't field day only for elementary kids?"

"Seems not, because us 11th graders are having it right…now."

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and I all walked into P.E to realize we have Field Day. I HATE FIELD DAYS! The last one I had in 5th grade, I was hit with several dodge balls and I got a referral for finally having another and throwing the remaining balls at the boys' crotches.

"Ok, kids!" Our P.E teacher said.

"You are all to partner up with a group of 4!"

Sango immediately grabbed us and made sure the teacher saw. He nodded and she finally let us go.

"Thanks for not letting me breathe." I gasped, trying to breathe.

"Shut up! Let's go!" She then managed somehow to grab us all by our hands and headed to the Hula Hoops.

"Sango. I suck at hula hooping." I pouted.

"No you don't, YOU just don't want anyone to see you move your hips." Sango sung.

"….." She was right.

"Exactly! Let's begin!" Sango urged us to start 'Hula hooping'.

I saw Inuyasha and Miroku keep losing to the hula hoop and them growling in frustration- well, Inuyasha was, but Miroku kept staring at Sango.

Sango and I were great hula hoopers, I just never did it outside of my backyard, because I felt paranoid that I was doing it in a weird fashion, but Sango would always say that there is no right-or-wrong in hula hooping.

It had been 5 minutes and Sango and I were still going at it.

"GIVE UP, BITCH!" I laughed.

"HELL NO! I'M IN IT, TO WIN IT!" She laughed back.

"What's there to win?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"BOOTIES!" Miroku squealed happily.

Sango stopped, not knowing that meant I won, and slapped Miroku across the face.

"WINNER!" I held my own arm up to pronounce my own victory.

I looked towards Inuyasha, who was blushing for some reason, and then turned towards an angry Sango an the almost unconscious Miroku.

"HAMSTER BALL RACE NEXT!" I declared.

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

Hamster ball races, really? Does it look like I'm a hamster? What the hell? I looked up at Kagome's smiling face, which I then knew she really wanted to do this, so instead of protesting, I just kept quiet and followed along.

"Kagome…." Sango whispered to Kagome, even though I could hear with my demon ears.

"You do realize that you might fall, and your skirt my go up." She warned.

I blushed at the thought of it, but quickly shut my thoughts and listened to what Kagome had to say.

"Well, then, you make sure Miroku doesn't do anything perverted." She shrugged.

Wait a minute. What about me?

"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do anything, probably beat up Miroku." WRONG! I wanted to say, but jammed my jaw shut.

"Ok…" Sango said, unsure.

We lined up to the hamster ball race, and got inside the inflatable excuse for a hamster ball.

"NO! I CAN'T SEE THE PRETTY LADIES! IT'S BLURRY!" Miroku shouted, although it was muffled from the hamster ball.

"Dumbass." I groaned.

"READY, GET SET, GO!" The teacher announced and we took off racing.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I ran in the hamster ball with ease, but I noticed some trouble with Miroku and Sango. Sango kept falling and rolling in the ball, and Miroku kept getting distracted with the depression of not seeing the 'ladies'. Inuyasha and I ran with ease, no hamster ball was going to stop us!

"Wench, I'm going to win this!" Inuyasha shouted.

"YEAH, OK, DOG BOY! BRING IT ON!" I picked up speed, and ran faster.

"Dog boy? What the- KAGOME LOOK OUT!" I saw Inuyasha freaking and I turned to the my direction of where I was heading towards…A CLIFF?! WHO THE HELL PUTS A GAME RIGHT BY A CLIFF? HELL, WHO MAKES A SCHOOL NEAR A CLIFF?!

"AH! DAMNIT!" I stopped moving, but it was no good. It sent me rolling and I heard an inflatable *pop* like when you pop a balloon or something. Next thing I knew, I was picked up and I looked under me to see Inuyasha, remind you, I was still in the ball, he obviously popped his.

"…Who won?" I dared to ask once he sat me down.

"Kags…" His voice angry.

"Hahaha…" I faked a laugh and sat up, before becoming dizzy and falling back into Inuyasha's arms.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Uh-huh. Now let's take you to the infirmary to make sure you aren't hurt." And with that, he picked me up, bridal style, and took me to the nurse's room.

"Why don't I make sure you're not hurt?" I heard Miroku say and then a slap.

"Dumbass." Inuyasha and I groaned.

**-In the Clinic-**

"Well, you have some scratches on your right thigh, but nothing else." The nurse said.

"I get you some ice for your head and a bandage and you should be good, but I advise you not to play for the rest of the day, I'm sure none of the P.E teachers would mind you taking a friend to sit on the bench with watching the others. I'll be back." She smiled before getting the things.

"Urgh, stupid cliff." I groaned.

"Urgh, stupid girl." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" I playfully smacked him upside the head.

"Hahaha!" He laughed and I smiled.

"Whatever, and thanks for taking me here." I grinned.

"Oh….you're welcome." He blushed.

The nurse came back in and bandaged my scratches and handed me an ice pack. "So, have you made up your mind on who is going to sit with you on the bench?" She asked.

"Uh…" I didn't know, and I didn't care.

"I am, miss." Inuyasha raised his hand, as if he was in class.

"What? I'm 17, not 5! I can handle myself!" I said.

"Says the one who almost fell off a cliff…" Inuyasha protested.

"Well who the hell puts a school near a cliff anyway?" I mumbled.

The nurse laughed, listening to our conversation, before shooing us away.

"Anywhore, where's Koga and Ayame?" I asked looking around.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Inuyasha, they're dating." I arched an eyebrow.

"Your point?" He asked.

"Why are you being grumpy?" I poked his cheek.

"Because I don't like him messing with you." Inuyasha admitted, stubbornly.

"Well, he doesn't do that anymore, he has his girlfriend, he's just being friendly. Why are YOU so jealous? We're not dating, you know." I smiled.

He blushed madly.

"I-I-I-I NEVER SAID I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! He just annoys me being all desperate and mushy towards you! Yuck! He sucks!" He tried to make excuses and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You are jealous!" I pointed at him.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Sure…"

"YEAH! I'M DAMN SURE!"

I stopped laughing after 5 minutes, because it was getting tiring after babbling one another.

"Do…Do you like him?" Inuyasha asked quietly, and my little giggles shortly stopped.

"No, I don't like him anymore than just being a friend." I smiled.

"Ok." He said before his muscles relaxed.

"Why do you ask?" I tilted my head to the side.

"N-no reason." He studdered.

_"Yeah, Ok, Inuyasha…"_

-End of Chapter 13-

Stormy: AAAAAAHHHH This story will be done in about 7 chapters!

Misaki: OH NO!

Stormy: Ugh, next chapters got to be focused on three things now. 1. The play, and 2. Relationships, 3. It's revealed next chapter.

Kagome: Cliffs on school grounds? Is that even legal?

Stormy: *Shrugs* I don't know.

Sango: Damned pervert. *Slaps Miroku*

Miroku: AH! COME ON, SANGO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Sango: Oh no! It was a fly! Pesky flies…

Miroku: Are you referring the fly as me?

**_Make sure you all have your fly swatters, XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	14. Detention, Relationships, and MrSpidey

-Chapter 14-

Stormy: These next chapters will deal with much, much, more info on the play, sorry if you didn't want that, but I have to.

Misaki: Will it still be funny?

Stormy: Oh, very…somebody gets thrown out the window.

Sango: Miroku?

Stormy: SSH! NO SPOILERS, SAN!

Enjoy!

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Would it be illegal to punch my drama teacher right now? It would? Damn.

I mean, seriously! He keeps mushing all on me, then yelling at Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and everyone else for MY MISTAKES! It makes me look like a teachers pet!

Please, shoot me!

"Inuyasha! Kagome's staring at the window because of you! Go outside!" I heard say to Inuyasha.

"Wait! No! He didn't do anything! IT WAS NO ONE'S FAULT BUT MINE FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION, NOT GETTING MY LINE'S STRAIGHT, AND THE ONLY REASON I TRIPPED OVER THE CARDBOARD SLED WAS BECAUSE I GOT FREAKED OUT WHEN MIROKU GOT THROWN OUT THE WINDOW! Which I do kind of find hilarious." I exclaimed to my teacher.

"My, my, my, Kagome! I didn't know you felt that way toward my displinary actions. I apologize to you and everyone else." looked stunned.

"But, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Rin, and Kouga ALL have detention for this!" He pointed to the broken sled, the shattered window, and the man unconscious for flirting with Ayame.

"B-b-b-but" We all studdered.

"NO BUTS!" He scolded.

"Yes sir…" I sighed.

"WAIT A MINUTE, What did I do? Kagome tripped over the stupid sled, Miroku was thrown at the window by Sango, Ayame and Kouga were fighting this guy, and Rin was encouraging them…but what about me?!" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"You did nothing. But y'all have your personal best-friend groupie thingy, so I figured you should join on in!" shrugged.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha slammed his fist into the wall, making a hole in the process. Inuyasha's eyes grew big and released his fist.

"NOW you have a reason for being there." 's eyes twitched.

_-In Detention-_

"No fair!" Rin whined.

"Y'ALL GOT YOUR BOYFRIENDS AND I'M A LONER!"

"Uh, not true. Sango and Miroku aren't dating, and neither are Inuyasha and I." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…about that…" Sango's voice trailed off.

_*FLASHBACK, BABY!*_

**_(Sango's P.O.V)_**

_"For the millionth time this week, Miroku, I will NOT go a strippers club with you." _

_"Aw, come on, Sango! It's JUST A CLUB! No strippers!"_

_"Miroku…every club has a stripper. Either purposely or not." I face-palmed._

_"Then at least let me come over your house?" He asked._

_"…Fine. No one else is home, though." I decided._

_"Great! See you soon!" He hung up._

_"Why? WHY did I tell him nobody was home? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM EVERYONE IS HOME! EVEN IF IT ROUNDS UP TO YOU TELLING HIM THE U.S PRESIDENT IS HERE! Kami!" I thought out loud._

_Seconds later I hear the door-bell ring._

_"Who is it?" I asked, even though I was 101% sure it was Miroku._

_"…." No answer._

_"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" I asked harsher._

_" 42 Wallaby-way, Sydney."_

_"Hi, Miroku."_

_I opened the door to see Miroku with a bouquet of flowers. Lavender colored roses, so rare, and so beautiful._

_"Oh my kami, Miroku! They're beautiful!" I grabbed the bouquet and brought it up to my chest._

_"I'm glad you like it, Sango." He smiled. "Look inside."_

_I looked inside and blush madly, there was a box. 'Oh Kami, PLEASE NOT A MARRIAGE RING, PLEASE NOT A MARRIAGE RIN, PLEASE. NOT. A. MARRIAGE. RING!' I kept thinking until I opened the box. It was a heart locket, and when I opened the locket, it had a picture of me and him actually smiling and on the other side, "Will you be mine?" and I meant he was referring to girlfriend._

_I started crying. Bawling, actually._

_"Y-yes. Yes!" I cried and ran into his arms._

_"Sango, I've been waiting for this for a long, long, time. Let me put it on you." He said and I turned around. He put on the necklace with grace and I smiled wider. I looked up at him with calm eyes…_

_And kissed him._

_"I have too." I whispered._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Aw!" I squealed, while everyone including Sango and Miroku blushed.

"It was romantic…" Sango whispered, but then I could see a little flame rise.

"Until the pervert touched me."

We fell out of our seats, forgetting that this was _Miroku_ who we were talking about.

"Well, at least you two are together. Now, that THAT side of the deal is over…" Rin's eyes pointed to me, telling me she didn't forget the deal we made back in the car into the movie theaters last week.

"What deal?" Inuyasha asked.

I gave Rin the –Shut-the-hell-up-before-I-murder-your-ass- look.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Rin waved her hand off, afraid of me.

I leaned back in my seat, relieved, as I saw everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked. "What deal?" Inuyasha repeated, eyes narrowed. "It's nothing, like Rin said." I glared at him, which made him stop and look at the wall beside him, finding it very interesting. "AAAH!" I heard Ayame scream. "SPIDER!"

"OH HELL NO, ISN'T COMING BACK IN MY LIFE! MOVE YOU FUCKERS, I'M GOING TO KILL THIS LITTLE SHIT!" Inuyasha said with pride and got a random broomstick.

"I'm sure it's not that spider, the exterminators got it, right?" I said.

"UH….." Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?"

"IT MIGRATED! NOT ONLY IS IT A MUTANT SPIDER! AND IT'S LAYING MUTANT BABY SPIDERS, IT CAN TELEPORT! HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha dropped the broomstick and ran behind me.

"Those exterminators suck!" Sango face-palmed.

"I got this." Kouga grabbed the broomstick and arched an eyebrow at .

"Die. Pew. Pew." He pointed the top end of the broomstick and made gun shot noises at the spider.

"Oh, give me that!" Miroku took the broomstick and pounded his fist on Kouga.

"Forgive me for doing this to you and your children, , but you. Must. Perish." He stabbed the spider and the eggs with the broom.

"MIROKU, WE LOVE YOU!" We all squealed and hugged Miroku.

"ALL HAIL THE HERO WHO SAVED US FROM THE MUTANT SPIDER!" Inuyasha yelled.

"HUR-AH!" We wailed.

"So, uh, who do we blame the broken broomstick on?" Sango asked.

_"DINKLEBERG"_

-End Of Chapter 14-

Misaki:Did you really have to use a 'Fairly Oddparents' reference there?

Stormy: Yes, yes I did.

Misaki: Great, now it's Phineas and Ferb. You people are no fun, just illegal douches.

Stormy: F. Is for Friends who do stuff together, U. Is for You and me…N. Is for anywhere and anytime at all! Down here in the DEEP BLUE SEA…

Misaki: Now Spongebob…we're going to be SO sued.

**_I DON'T OWN FAIRLY OODPARENTS, PHINEAS AND FERB, OR SPONGEBOB. XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	15. Carnival Ride

-Chapter 15-

Stormy: ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT!

Misaki: I thought it was 7!

Stormy: Obviously not, for it is to only go up to Chapter 20.

Misaki: *Sigh* well at least you're making a sequel.

Stormy: That I am! Though I need to finish 'Changes' first, and I am discontinuing Pirate and the Princess, for I have no freaking idea what to do with it.

Misaki: UH, NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ONLY GOT TWO CHAPTERS FOR THAT STORY LEFT!

Stormy: Fine. Only because people LOVE Pirate Inuyasha and Princess Kagome….

Enjoy!

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"Alright kids! That's a rap! Now, if you all would please practice a lot for the next three days, the play is on Friday!" My drama teacher said.

"Yes, sir!"

My question is though, why would we be performing Christmas Eve? PEOPLE HAVE LIVES, YOU KNOW. What if I planned on escaping the rest of my school life to Paris and I booked the plane ticket on Christmas Eve? Oh well, money wasted.

"Hey guys! Did you know the carnival is in town?" Rin asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I did! But I'm broke as hell." Sango whined.

"Me too." Ayame sulked with Sango.

"Well, we and the guys can go, I'll just used Sesshy's credit card!" Rin winked.

"RIN WE LOVE YOU!" I squealed and hugged her, and everyone quickly joined in.

"Okay, but each of you call one of the boys to invite them!" Rin informed.

"Right! Dialing Miroku's number…now!" Sango said.

"KOUGA, I'M CALLING YOU, SO CALL ME BACK MAYBE?" Ayame was talking to the voice machine through her phone.

I looked at my phone and started dialing Inuyasha's number.

"Yo?"

"Hey Inu!"

"Hey Kags, what's up?"

"Rin invited everyone to the carnival, want to join us?"

"…Can't see why not. Sure!"

"Yay! See you tonight at 6!"

"Alright, bye Kaggie!"

"Bye St Inu-Fluffy-Ears!" I hung up.

"Got it! He's coming!" We all said at the same time, yet meant different males.

"Great! See you at 6!" Rin said.

**_-At Home-_**

"No..No…DEFINITELY NOT…NO!" I was damaging my closet trying to find something to wear.

"Damn, sis! What's wrong?" Kikyo popped in.

"Argh, sister, I need your help! I can't find what to wear!" I whined.

"Kami. Okay, I'll help." She stepped into my closet and I sat on the bed.

"Good Kami, child. We need to taking you shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Pfft, I have no money, remember?" I rolled my eyes.

"That's why you call _VICTORIA'S SECRET!"_ She sung and I laughed.

"Ooh! I like this!" Kikyo grabbed my Gir hoodie and I looked shocked.

"Really?" I said, amazed.

"Yeah, really! Wear this for the carnival! Just get some skinny jeans, and green high-tops, and you're ready to go!" She beamed.

"Thanks, Kikyo you're the best!" I hugged and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

"No problem, Kagome! Have fun with Inu and your friends!" She said and closed the door.

I got on my hoodie and straightened my hair, to where my bangs swooped over and covered my left eye. I then applied some mascara and eye-liner, then lip gloss. I didn't bother with perfume because the scent makes Inuyasha faint, but just put on my high-tops and ran out the door, saying goodbye to Kikyo and Souta.

**_-At the Carnival-_**

"Kagome! Nice outfit choice for tonight!" Sango complimented.

"Thanks!" I gave a toothy grin.

I spotted Inuyasha making the 'blushy' face and I couldn't help but chuckle, until I spotted the cotton candy machine.

"Cotton….CANDY…" I looked at it in awe, it was remarkable, they just put the correct amount of candy as it twirled around and sat on the cone.

"Geez, Kags, you're like a child. Want some?" Inuyasha asked.

"PLEASE?!" I begged.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" He sighed and pulled out his wallet and ordered to cotton candies, one blue and one pink.

"Pink one's mine." He grumbled at me and handed over the blue one.

"Good, because I prefer the blue anyway!" I grinned at him and he blushed even more.

"Okay, you two love-birds, stop stalling! It's time for the magic show!" Rin shoved us toward the purple tent decorated with stars.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Hojo's Magic Show!" The announcer said.

_I froze._

_Hojo?_

"OOPS! SORRY FOLKS, I MEANT HAKUDOSHI'S!" The announcer corrected.

"FUCK YOU, YOU OLD BASTARD!" I yelled and everyone in the crowd laughed.

"Uh…well, anyways, enjoy!" The announcer looked at me, frightened, and ran for his life behind the curtains.

I watched Hakudoshi's performance, which wasn't all that great, and then went to play bumper-cars.

"MIROKU, YOU AND YOUR HUMPING CAR NEED TO STOP FUCKING BUMPING MY CAR'S ASS! GET OUTTA HERE!" Sango screamed. Goodness gracious, even when playing bumper cars, things get heated.

"SESSHY, YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO MOVE THE CAR TO PLAY!" Rin whined.

"This 'Sesshomaru', will do no such thing." Sesshomaru protested.

"KOUGA! I'M COMING! IT'S A LOVE STORY BABY, JUST SAY YES!" Ayame screamed.

"UH! WAIT A MINUTE! AAAAHHH! BETTER RUN, BETTER RUN, OUT-RUN MY GUN! ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THE PUMPED UP KICKS- AH!" Kouga and Ayame must relate their love to songs…kami.

"Ahaha! Got'cha, Kags!" Inuyasha bumped my car to the side.

"NOT FOR LONG ASSHOLE!" I bumped him back.

"HAH! I'M STILL BETTER AT BUMPING THAN YOU, ASSWIPE!" He laughed.

"ASSNUGGET!"

"ASSCHEW!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THE ASSES, DAMN! AND I THOUGHT MIROKU WAS PERVERTED!" Sango wailed.

"HE IS PERVERTED!" Me and Inuyasha yelled.

The bumper cars were fun, and we went on a couple of rides, but our last one was the Ferris-wheel.

"Uh….." I looked up and gulped.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, she's afraid of heights." Sango waved it off.

"Ssh! I'm f-f-fine!" I protested.

"Look, Kagome, I'll be with you, just hold on to me if you need to, okay?" Inuyasha shrugged but lightly blushed.

I was too afraid to blush so I just nodded and began to go in to the Ferris-Wheel seat. The seat was so huge that we all fit in. Sango and Miroku with us, and across us was Kouga and Ayame with Sesshomaru and Rin. I clunged on to Inuyasha's shoulder and he ended up putting me in his lap.

"Chicken." He joked.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU SEE ME LAYING EGGS YET?!" I groaned.

"KAGOME! WE FEMALES ARE THE CHICKENS OF THE HUMAN RACE! WE LAY THE EGGS! DURR, THAT'S HOW BABIES ARE BORN!" Rin said.

_Only you, Rin. Only you._

**-End Of Chapter 15-**

Stormy: The 'Chicken' part came from an inside joke between me and my friend, who told me her friend didn't know why we females had the babies and the males didn't, which made me and my friend exchange 'WTF' glances.

Misaki: I found it hilarious!

Stormy: I did too! That's why I put it in there!

**_See you next chapter! XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	16. The Return Of Hojo

**-Chapter 16-**

Stormy: This chapter won't be really funny, this is an 'action' chapter. I personally thank Ashley (guest) for giving me the idea, even though she probably didn't mean to! Thanks!

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

We all went down to the sidewalk, where we'd separate and go home, but we had a short conversation before leaving.

"What's was y'all's favorite part?" Rin asked us all.

"Mine's was the dancers on stage." Miroku grinned.

"Of course…" Sango murmured.

"I mean the way they danced so close to each other-"

"You mean **_TWERK_**" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Miroku…that's just 50 shades of wrong." I sighed, he was so perverted.

I turned around, expecting to walk home alone, and a clawed-hand landed on on my shoulder.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I'm walking you home, it's too dark, stupid." He said harshly, but I could see a light pink spread across his face.

"Ok…" was all I said before we continued walking.

It was nice, quiet, until a cold breeze came threw me.

"C-cold!" I shivered.

"Feh, I know a shortcut, but it'd mean we'd have to go through a bad neighborhood, which you can't handle. Sorry, Kags." He whined.

"Well aren't you here to protect me?" I raised an eyebrow.

_Silence._

"Fine, get on my back."

I got on to his back and I closed my eyes as I could feel jumping side to side in the air. If it weren't for my fear of heights, I'd probably enjoy it. "I'm sorry, but I have to go through an alley if you wanna get home quicker, stay here, I'm going to make sure there is no one in the alley first." He sat me down and went into the alley.

I smiled, knowing he'd protect me, until I heard a voice… a_ very _familiar voice.

"Hello, Kagome. Long time no see!" His brown hair messy, and devilish eyes piercing through mine.

"H-Hojo."

"YEAH! Glad you still remember me!" He gripped my shoulder lightly, but I wasn't a fool, it would tighten any second.

And it did.

"You know? I kind of **MISS** you!" He smiled as he crushed my shoulder.

"S-stop." I croaked out, it was too painful for me to speak normally.

"Why? Don't you miss me, Kaggie?" He asked, ruthless.

**"NO."**

He pushed me into the alley and punched my face, making me fall onto the ground.

"STOP!" I screamed. "INUYASHA!"

"What. The. Absolute. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." I heard a voice behind Hojo, and everything went black.

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

My head pounded, I had the desire to kill, and my vision was all red.

**_'Kill Him. He deserves it. Kill him now!' _**I heard a voice say.

I smashed the pathetic boy into the brick wall beside him before mercilessly kicking him in the shin.

_"You have no reason to live."_ I spat out with disgust and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"W-wait. Don't!" he choked out, but I just threw him aside for him to get hit with one of the dumpsters.

"Don't fucking dare 'wait' me, bastard. You beat Kagome now and before I even noticed her for who she is. You. Don't. Deserve**. WAITING**!" I stretched out my clawed-hand before ripping it into his chest, making him limp less.

**_"Have fun in hell." _**

**-Two Days Later In Kagome's P.O.V-**

_"Kagome!"_

_"Kagome!"_

_"DAMNIT KAGOME GET THE FUCK UP INUYASHA LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO MURDER SOMETHING ELSE RIGHT NOW!" _

I woke up to the sound of my friends yelling and Inuyasha with glowing red eyes.

"WHOA!" I jolted up. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"You fell unconscious…" Sango started.

"Thanks to…Hojo." Rin finished.

"SHIT!" I grabbed my head, which was now pounding, and remembering all the memories of what had happened.

**"Don't worry." **I heard a voice next to me, and I saw Inuyasha in what looked like…youkai form?

"Guys, I'm sorry to say this, but you all should leave." I gestured to Rin, Sango, Miroku, and Ayame.

"It's okay, we'll visit you before visiting hours are over." Ayame said.

"Yeah, see you soon." Miroku waved and they all left.

I turned back to Inuyasha and noticed what looked like dried blood on his hands.

"Inuyasha?" I asked warily.

**"You're okay, I'll never hurt you."** He nuzzled my face.

"But who _DID_ you hurt?" I swallowed.

**"…"**

"Inuyasha…"

**"That damned bastard, Hojo!" **Inuyasha screetched and turned away expecting me to be surprised, but all in all, I wasn't.

"Did you kill him?" I glared at him.

**"…Yes." **

"Good." I sighed and he jolted back to me.

"WHAT?" His eyes turned golden, his claws shortened, and his fangs disappeared from over his mouth.

"The police had been trying to arrest him so they execute him for his crimes; rape, murder, robber, and other accounts, but when he moved to America, they stopped the chase. I think all you did was just do him and them a favor." I didn't mean to sound so cold, but I hated Hojo too much to show him any sympathy.

"They had?" Inuyasha asked.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah they had…and even though I may sound cruel…Inuyasha, thank you." I smiled at him.

"You're not sounding cruel. Not after what he had done to you." He grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Inuyasha…"

"OKAY, WE'RE BACK!" Rin opened the door with balloons and a bunch of other shit.

"AHH!" Inuyasha and I separated and looked every but at each other.

"What were you to doing?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." I scratched the back of my head.

"Nothing at all."

**-End Of Chapter 16-**

Misaki: Four…Chapters…Left.

Stormy: …..BWAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *crys her eyes out*

Misaki: There, there, just write TPAP, Changes, and you can make the sequel. Okay?

Stormy: *sniffles* Okay.

Again, thanks to Ashley who helped me with the beating-well, uh, killing Hojo part. Kind of over did it. Oh well! :P

**_BYE, BYE, HOJO! REST IN HEL- I MEAN PEACE! XOXO,  
Stormy and Misaki_**


	17. The Day Before The Play

-Chapter 17-

Stormy: The play is in two chapters….

Misaki: And Christmas day is in three….

Stormy and Misaki: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *cries and hugs each other*

**_Enjoy Chapter 17 guys!_**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"Welcome, class!" Jakotsu said.

"Good afternoon, Sensei!" The class shouted back.

"As you know, the play is tomorrow, for today will be an all out practice! No breaks!" He announced.

"WHAT?!" I roared.

"Higurashi, do you have something to say?" the teacher asked.

"N-no…" I sank into my seat, hearing laughs behind me, and next to me.

"Shut up, Inuyasha." I mumbled to the hanyou next to me.

"What did you expect, Kagome? Breaks every 5 minutes?" He teased.

"Hell no! I meant that should we just get atleast ONE break? For like, water or something?" I glared at him.

"Obviously not, Kags." He patted me on the head and I growled.

"ALRIGHT, KIDS! GET IN YOUR POSTITIONS!" Jakotsu said.

"AH ONE QUESTION!" Sango waved her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Hirakotsu?" Jakotsu called on her.

"Since the play is tomorrow, should Kagome and Inuyasha practice their kiss scene? They haven't practiced it at ALL here! "Sango snickered and I gawked. WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST ASKED? OH HELL NO, HELLFIRE SING A SONG, FUCK A DUCK AND SEE WHAT HATCHES, NO!

"Well, Sango, I believe they have control over that, and I think it'd be extra special if they did it only on play day." Jakotsu winked and the good feeling just flew south for the winter.

"And here I trusted Jakotsu.." Inuyasha grumbled, his face red.

"One more backstabber to deal with." I muttered and he chuckled.

**-PLAY TIME (Though I can't go into the play detail, for that would be in the play chapter, so I'll just say what goes wrong, teehee)-**

I walked down the 'stairs' like I was supposed to, and almost tripped on the last shelf. "Damned arts and craft kids can't do shit." I heard someone mutter.

"I thought I heard a noise.." I said in my fucked up british accent.

"AH!" I heard Inuyasha jolt from the Christmas tree.

"Excuse me sir, but what the hel- I mean, what may you be doing here?" I had to correct my own self from what I honestly would've said, into the sweet innocent Melissa character. God damn if only I knew how much I hated this character's personality. I much, much, rather have Rin taken this job now.

"I am sorry bit- I mean, fair lady, but I must go now, I-" I cut him off and did my stupid ass Melissa death grip.

"Sir, you are to tell me who you are. That is not fair and you look like some kid trying to impersonate Santa." I cocked an eyebrow, adding to the expression.

"W-Well, U-Um…Okay, you better not tell anyone this.." Inuyasha- well, Nick- whispered, yet loud enough for the invisible audience.

"Okay!" I grinned, even though I wanted to gag…this character was such a fucking Barney.

"I-I'm Santa.." He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, and I'm the recarnation of a dead priestess." I wanted to say, but instead,

"Really!? Can I see your sled?" I asked.

"S-Sure." Inuyasha smiled.

THAT DAMN PRACTICE PLAY WENT ON FOR A FREAKING HOUR BEFORE THE BELL RANG.

"Alright class! Remember, PRACTICE, PRACTICE, PRACTICE!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…" Sango, Rin, and I waved off.

"Nice going with the 'What the Hell' Kags!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, and nice job with the "I'm sorry bitch," reply!" I patted him on the shoulder, laughing hard.

"I take it you guys don't like your characters?" Rin asked.

"YES!" Inuyasha and I shouted. "We HATE 'em with a passion!" Inuyasha yelled and threw his fist in the air.

"That reminds me, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Sango and I are gonna go practice our parts together, why don't you and Kagome do the same?"

"I don't have a problem with it." I shrugged.

"What about your sister?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Please, that girl is always shopping, she shouldn't be home till around 8:30 pm." I giggled.

"Then Okay, let's walk together." Inuyasha was about to take hold of his hand until I stopped him.

"I personally think driving is better than walking this time." I arched an eyebrow.

"To my car we go!" Inuyasha grabbed my hand and went into the school parking lot.

"If you had your car, why would you walk?" I asked.

"Pssh, I can just go pick it up later." He said.

"Right…" I was trying to sound sarcastic, but that didn't work out, as usual.

"Yep, I'm serious. Now, is anyone AT your home?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Just my brother and mother. They shouldn't bother us." I told him.

He parked in my driveway and I saw Souta with his soccerball.

"MOM! SISTER'S GOT A BOYFRIEND HERE!" He shouted and I jumped out of the car, faster than lightning, and slammed my hand against his mouth…but it was too late.

"AH! YOU MUST BE INUYASHA! I'VE HEARD A LOT ABOUT YOU!" My mother came out.

"Mom…" I said.

"OH YES! YOU ARE AS GORGEOUS AS KAGOME'S SISTER HAS SAID!"

"Mom…"

"OH YES, YOU TWO WOULD MAKE WONDERFUL CHILDREN!"

"MOM!" I scolded at her, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and marching up the stairs.

"REMEMBER, KAGOME, I AIN'T GETTING ANY YOUNGER! I'D LIKE MY GRAND CHILDREN ASAP!" She shouted and I shut the door behind my room.

"Well…." Inuyasha flustered, face red. "You mother's very…..uh,…."

"Crazy? Yes, yes she is." I sighed and he chuckled.

We sat down and looked at our script where we left off.

"It's…." I stared at the script.

"The love scene." Inuyasha finished.

**-End Of Chapter 17-**

Stormy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Inuyasha: Why?

Stormy: BECAUSE, IT'S ROMANTIC!

Inuyasha: *fakes gags* Oh, I'm dead, please, forgive me, I cannot perform your sick script.

Kagome: NOOOOO! INUYASHA! *gets a hint* Ooh….okay, I'll just practice with Kouga-

Inuyasha: HELL NO! GIVE ME BACK THE DAMN SCRIPT! *reads the script and mumbles the lines* ACK. Cooties.

Stormy: Actually, in this time, cooties aren't scary. Now it's about STD's.

Inuyasha: What're those?

Misaki: *whispers*

Inuyasha: AAH! YOU'RE A FREAKING MIDDLE SCHOOLER! YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW ALL OF THIS!

Stormy: *shrugs* Eh.

**_Bye! XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	18. The Day Before The Play Pt2

**-Chapter 18-**

Stormy: Welcome, to the last chapter before the play.

Kikyo: FINALLY! I hate being so nice to Kagome it's all like "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH-"

Sango:** Oh shut up. **Nobody likes you.

Kikyo: INU-BABY! SANGO'S BEING MEAN!

Inuyasha: ….

Misaki: OH SHUT UP WITH ALL THE WHINY SHIT! OH MY GOD! That's it I've had enough!

Everybody: ?

Misaki: ABRA-FUCKING-CADABRA!

Kikyo:** *Poofs away***

Stormy: OH HOT DAMN!

Inuyasha: WHERE DID SHE GO?!

Misaki: Don't worry, she's TOTALLY fine…

**-Kikyo in the world of Blues Clues-**

Kikyo: Where the fuck am I?

Steve: Hi! I'm Steve! And this is my partner, Blue!

Kikyo: …you have sex with a dog? I CAN'T EVEN TELL WHAT FUCKING GENDER IT IS!

Steve: Alright, time to find clues!

Kikyo: CLUES TO WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON? WHERE THE FUCK AM I? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT THE ABSOULUTE FUCK!?

**-Back to the present-**

Stormy: Ah, nice pick! Though I would've chosen the Ice Age…

Kagome: *tries her best not to laugh*

Inuyasha: KAGOME, ARE YOU LAUGHING?!

Kagome: What? NOOOOOO, of course not! Why I'd never! 'Have fun having sex with a dog in a kids show, Kikyo.'

Sango: I could get used to this.

**Stormy, Misaki, Sango, and Kagome: Enjoy chapter 18!**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

"It's the 'kiss' scene.." Inuyasha finished.

"D-Do you want to…I mean, we don't-"

"Kags…It's…I mean, …it's just for the play right? Nothing personal?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, so just wanna…get it over with?" I wish it WAS personal.

"Okay. You start." Inuyasha spoke slowly.

"Nick, wait!" I said in the damned Melissa voice.

"What, Melissa? I have to go back to the North Pole, now!" He exclaimed, as a part of his act.

"Nick wait- I think I…I think I love you." I tried to hide my nervousness in my voice, but HA that worked SO perfectly…la-dee-freaking-da.

"You…you mean it?" Inuyasha- well, Nick asked.

"I do."

I looked into his eyes, asking him again if it was okay, and he nodded. I leaned forward..

He did too.

And as soon as our lips almost touched….

"SIS! DINNER'S READY!" Kikyo barged in the door and I grabbed Inuyasha's head and slammed it into the floor. Instincts. Instincts I tell ya.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kikyo asked with concern.

"N-No! nothing like that! Be down in a min!" I waved my hand off, trying to act as if nothing happened. Kikyo closed the door and I was met with a VERY angry Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for, Kagome?" He growled.

"Uh…..instincts?"

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

I said 'bye' to Kagome and left my house, swearing under my breath. She looked so cute when she was about kiss me and then 'BAM!' my ex-girlfriend just HAD to open the door and ruined the moment. Oh well, we'll get our chance again…at the play.

I went over to Miroku's house, and saw him reading one of his favorite porn magazines.

"Miroku?" I asked twitching my eyes.

"OH! HEY MY GOOD OL' BUDDY! HOW ARE YOU AND KAGS, DID YOU DO THE DO? WHAT ABOUT-"

I knocked him on the head.

"No we did not 'do the do' and you should know I'm not that kind of man. Secondly, where's Sango?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh she left a few minutes ago. Well did you guys kiss?" Miroku asked.

"Almost.." I sighed.

"DUDE, YOU DID NOT GET FRIEND-ZONED, DID YOU? OH MY GOD INU GOT FRIEND-ZONED! HOLY SHIT!-"

I knocked him on the head. Again.

"No you dumbass! Kikyo barged in and Kagome used her 'instincts' and slammed me to the floor!" I yelled.

"WHOA, DOWN, DOG BOY! NO NEED TO YELL, I'M ONLY A 5 STEPS AWAY FROM YOU BRO, TAKE A CHILL PILL!" Miroku covered his ears and I withheld a growl.

"Sorry man, just…upset." I sighed.

"Dude, you're going to get her again, besides, it's not like she doesn't like you back!" Miroku grinned.

"Eh?" I was quite confused.

"She likes you! I know that from listening to Sango and Kagome's conversations-"

"You mean eavesdropping on them." I corrected him.

"Whatever, same thing. Anyways, she TOTALLY LIKES YOU! And she's planning on telling you in 3 days!" Miroku said.

"You mean Christmas day?" I asked.

"YEP!" He smiled, and I did too!

"Aw, fuck yeah!- Wait…SHIT I NEED TO GET PRESENTS!" I ran out the door and hurried to the gift shop down the street.

"Ugh, I don't even know what to get her! Gotta call Sango. She'll know what to buy." I grabbed my cell and started dialing Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Yo, San, I'm in the gift shop and I need help buying Kagome something-"

"Say no more, Yasha, me and Miroku will be there in 5 seconds."

And as fast as she said she was going to be, she and Miroku were there.

"THANKS FOR DITCHING ME EARLIER, YOU DOUCHE BAG! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE PLANNING ON GOING!" Miroku bumped me on the noggin.

"Whatever. Let's just go." We went inside and we were met with about five million pink shirts.

"Ugh. Pink." I groaned.

"It's like Rin's paradise." Sango moaned and we laughed.

We all looked around and found several items Kagome would enjoy. A blue music box (Miroku), a stuffed white dog (Sango), and I had found a silver locket with the initial 'K' written on it.

"Good, now all we need is a picture for that locket!" Sango cheered.

"What about that picture from the mall incident?" I suggested.

"You two were the only ones that found that funny, therefore, that'll be a yes." Sango groaned, remembering the photo booth issue.

"Great! Thanks guys, gotta run! See you tomorrow at the play!" I waved and left.

_Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and the day after that too._

**-End of Chapter 18-**

Inuyasha: BRING KIKYO BACK!

Misaki: Hmm… fine, only if you pick the right number, everyone's involved by the way. Pick a number 1-100! Go!

Kagome: 15

Sango: 17

Inuyasha: 75

Stormy: 67

Miroku 69.

Misaki: 69, Miroku, seriously?

Miroku: Ah, but it's my favorite number…

Inuyasha: What's wrong with #69?

Stormy: I could give you a good reason.

Kagome: DAMNIT INUYASHA IT'S A SEXUAL POSITION HIDDEN IN THE NUMBERS! LOOK AT IT MORE CAREFULLY!

Inuyasha: All I see is…oh.

Stormy: Ha, I knew Miroku wasn't the only pervert here.

**_See you all at the play, XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	19. The Play

**-Play Chapter-**

**Stormy: Oh my kami! It's play time!**

**Misaki: *cries* Oh, all the moments have led up to this!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now, where's Kikyo?**

**Kagome: Eh heh, heh, heh,**

**-In the world of My Little Pony-**

**Kikyo: THANK GOD I AM AWAY FROM THAT FREAKY- wait. THE FUCK?!**

**Pinkiepie: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHO ARE YOOOOOU?**

**Kikyo: Well, pink creepy thingy, I am lady Kikyo, the amazing and talented- HEY WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Pinkiepie: Come on, let's party!**

**Kikyo: WHAT NO! GET ME AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME! AAAAH!**

**-Back to Inuyasha's group-**

**Misaki: I love Pinkiepie…**

**Stormy: I have now grown a new fondness for her.**

**Inuyasha: HAVE YOU GONE FUCKING NUTS I-**

**Kagome: Sit.**

**THUD.**

**-Enjoy the second to last chapter!-**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

It was play night. All of our practice came to this. All of the moments Inuyasha, I, and the rest had together…was all made because of this specific thing. And for that, I am now glad. BUT HOLY FUCK THE PLAY IS TONIGHT! DAAAAH! MY BODY IS NOT READY! FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY, FUCK, FUCK-

"Kagome, sweetie! Your ride's here!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"…Ride?" I asked.

I went downstairs to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Kouga all there in their play costumes, and I was in mine.

"Come on, Melissa! Time for hell- I mean, the play!" Inuyasha used his Nick accent.

"Haha, ok! Let's go, Nick, Katie (Sango), Dave (Miroku), Stephanie (Rin), Bob (Sesshomaru) Madison (Ayame), and John (Kouga)! Let's have some fun!" I laughed at us using our play names, and we all went into Inuyasha's limousine.

We arrived shortly after, and gathered up on the stage.

"This is it." I said softly.

"This is it." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah?" He said.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I…-"

**"ACTION!"**

**_-THE PLAY IN NORMAL P.O.V-_**

"Sweetie! It's time to go to bed!" A teen with long brunette hair came into the scene, calling for her so-called daughter, a black-haired girl.

"Okay mom!" Melissa said, the girl went to her 'Room' where she tossed and turned in her bed.

"I cannot get to sleep!" The girl complained and looked at her alarm clock.

"It's 12:00….'Santa' should be here by now." She used saracasm in her voice.

"You see, I don't 'believe' in Santa Claus, and I haven't since I was 7. I figure it's just something to make an excuse for shoppers to by their kids something and make them go to bed early." Melissa talked to audience, hoping to give them some-type of understandment.

She tip-toed downstairs to spot a man stuck in a chimney…a rather YOUNG looking man.

"Excuse me, but who the hel- I mean, the hay are you?" Notice that the actress of this play was still a dumbass and could not keep her own personality to her damn self.

"I, am…uh, Nick. How about you go back to bed, little one?" The teen, who looked the same age as Melissa spoke to her.

"I HAVE YOU KNOW MISTER, THAT I AM 16! NOT FU- I MEAN, 5!" Again…the actress just can't help herself.

"Well, again, you might want to go back to bed." Nick rolled his eyes.

"No! You are an intruder of my house! Who are you, and what is your business here?" Melissa snapped.

"I..I am the new Santa Claus, the past Santa has unfortunately, passed away, though a little bit too early for the apprentice, me, to grow up." Nick looked a little sad, but quickly changed his expression.

"Are you bipolar?" Melissa said, although it WASN'T in the script. Yet, had the crowd laughing.

"I am CERTAINLY NOT bipolar, you Jack-Frost." Nick came up with his own 'way' to deal with this situation.

"Jack-Frost?" Melissa arched an eyebrow.

"I guess it's a term for what you people call here…oh, what is, BITCH?" Nick spat, and again, the crowd was roaring with laughter.

Jakotsu gave them a look which meant to stop adding their own lines to the play and get on with it, in which, they did.

"Anyways," Nick pulled his sac on his back. "I need to get going."

"WHAT?!" Melissa hollered but Nick covered her mouth with his hand.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" He whispered.

"Well, you just come in here, and then leave?" Melissa acted as if it were a crime.

"Um, yeah. That's my job, what else do you think I'd do? Watch Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer? That jackass is just an attention-whore." Again, Nick's actor was adding his own lines to the script.

"No, but…can I….can I join you?" Melissa asked carefully.

"Why?" Nick turned around to look at her, which he wished he hadn't. Melissa used her puppy-dog eyes, and if he hadn't known, he'd think it'd be her trademark.

"Because! I've always wanted to travel! But Mama just doesn't have enough money." Melissa looked sad and Nick smiled sweetly, as sweet as a candy-cane.

"Fine, but gingersnaps and cookies, Melissa, you need to be quiet!" He agreed and Melissa nodded. Together, they went up the chimney and onto the roof of the two story apartment.

All of Melissa's bravery quickly vanished away, like all the presents from a Christmas tree on a regular Christmas morning.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, concerned.

"It's just that…I'm…kind of afraid of heights." Melissa said, sheepishly.

"….."

"….."

"You're afraid of heights?"

"Yep."

"And you forgot that all up to now?"

"Yep."

"You know, I think you have a pile of reindeer-shit in your brain."

"Hey!" Melissa protested until Nick 'sshed' her by putting a finger to her lips.

"It's okay, I promise. I won't EVER let anything happen you on this ride." Nick's golden eyes looked into Melissa's caramels before Melissa backed away, face as red as his suit.

"Let's go." Melissa said quietly.

"Let's go." He smiled.

(In the sled)

"You ready?" Nick asked.

"Je ne sais pas!" Melissa was too scared, she said 'I don't know' in French instead of English.

Before she knew it, she was flying in the air, scared out of her wits, she clung to Nick, which made him, and the actor, blush.

"It's…it's…actually, okay!" She said after a few minutes and looked down to see the citylights, which looked like little specks of light, which made her feel on top of the world.

Rudolph sneered and Nick sshed him.

"No I will not 'ssh' you jack-frost, I don't know what the fuck you think you're telling me, the great and awesome Rudolph **(A:N/ Y'all's childhood has been ruined.)** to be silent! THE FUCK?

"You're right…" Melissa nudged Nick.

"About what?" Nick groaned.

"He is an attention-whore."

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They had made it to the first house, which was Melissa's dear friend, Stephanie's **(RIN)** place.

"Oh! Nick!" She ran up to him as he unloaded the gifts.

"What, miss?" He asked.

"Do you think I can put Stephanie's present under the tree? PLEASE?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I'll have to check with Dave (Miroku) and Katie (Sango), the elves, to make sure it's alright, usually, it's not allowed to have somebody else deliver presents." He said.

"Okay!" She grinned eagerly as he took out his cell phone.

Two elves were shown from the phone, yet they had appeared on the stage, too.

"Ah, Hello Santa- WHAT THE REINDEER-POOP?! WHO IS THAT!?" Dave shouted through the phone.

"This is Melissa, Dave. She would like to know if she could put a present under one of the other resident's Christmas tree." Nick said, calmly.

"I don't know. Katie! Check under section 47 line 60 for the answer of a person other than Santa, is allowed to deliver presents!" Dave ordered the girl.

"Okay!" Katie reached up for the shelves, lifting up her elf skirt, which made Dave grin.

"See why I made her do it." Dave smirked.

"What a pervert!" Melissa whispered to Nick.

"Tell me about it."

The crowd giggled and waited for Katie's answer.

"Well," She said. "It seems there is no problem in that."

Melissa thanked her, and talked to the two to get to know them while Nick paid attention to the houses.

"Hey!" Nick said to tell her to give the phone back to him.

"I'm sorry, Dave and Katie, it was nice getting to talk to you, but I need to hand it back to Santa." Melissa said her farewells and handed it back to Nick where he could talk to them.

"Nick, you need to remember, Melissa is to go home after this…unless you are certain of what her feelings are to be right now." Dave spoke to him.

"I know," Nick said sadly. The feelings they were talking about had to do with **_love_**. The most powerful feeling ever. Melissa would be able to go and live with Nick if she were to become his wife, and take the role as Mrs Claus….but that was very unlikely, seeming how they had just met.

"This is that last house?" Melissa asked him.

"Yeah."

"Can I help you deliver this one?"

"Sure."

They had come to an orphanage, a place where Melissa felt sick at. See, Melissa had been adopted. She hated her so-called parents, though she was to be respectful towards them, or she'd have to spend a night in the basement. She grew up here until she was 12, but she remember it all like it was yesterday. The kids picked on her, called her names, and sometimes beat her. She shook her head, hoping to get the memory out of her mind while she took the present to the tree.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yea-" Melissa had tripped on a Dora the Explorer doll and landed into Nick's arms.

"Nick…"

"Melissa?"

He had pushed her away from him carefully, blushing a bright red.

"Haha, you know, red looks good on you!" Melissa giggled.

"You think so? Well I think that pink suits you perfectly." Nick teased back.

Melissa settled her present in the center of the tree, while Nick put the other four around it. They walked out with smiles on their faces.

But the smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Melissa, I'm afraid I have to return you home now." Nick looked at the snow below them.

"What? I-Nick…"Melissa didn't know what to say.

"I promise, I'll visit you next year, so we can do it all over again." He put on a small and fake smile.

"But…" Melissa tried to gather all the courage, but it was no use.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand but she jerked it away.

"No! I mean, Nick…I….oh gingersnaps! Nick! I want to stay with you! Forever! Nobody has treated me with so much kindness! You are nice, sweet, handsome, and…and…Nick….I think….I think….I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

As Inuyasha had looked on Kagome's face, he knew this was it. Kagome, if only you'd say it for real. No acting.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, the funny, handsome, and guy she had fallen in love with over and over again. Inuyasha, I'd say it now and would mean it…but I don't know how you'd feel.

"Melissa," Nick said.

"Nick….would you let me stay with you? So we can continue this tradition 365 days a year forever?" Melissa asked.

"Silly, Christmas is once a year." Nick messed with the top of her head.

"I meant the tradition of us being together." Melissa whispered.

"….Yes." He grabbed her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I love you."

They had kissed. For the first time for the characters, and the actors. The actors, Kagome and Inuyasha, had the kiss last longer than it would've been if they played by the script. The crowd was in a roar of cheers, if they would just stop and fucking breathe, they'd see Kikyo crying with tears of joy. JOY, I repeat. And a dead Hojo grumbling around, trying to pick up a body and throw it at them, but then again, he's dead. He can't touch shit. Souta was whistling and clapping, his friend, Shippo was disgusted by the suddent romance and hid behind Kohaku, who was just smiling.

_It was a Happy Ever After._

**-End of Chapter 20-**

**Stormy: Wow, I'm very happy how I had put that chapter together. Sorry it took so long, guys. Really, I am.**

**Misaki: Next Chappy is the last!**

**Inuyasha: That reminds me…WHERE THE FUCK IS KIKYO?**

**Kagome: In a land…far, far, away…**

**-Dora the Explorer-**

**Kikyo: YOU ARE A FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOUR MEXICAN PARENTS TELL YOU WHEN YOU JUST LEFT SAYING; "OH I'M GOING TO GO A JOURNEY WITH OTHER FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLDS, TALK TO ANIMALS, AND ALMOST GET RAPED BY A FOX!" I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! "SWIPER NO SWIPING?" YEAH, THAT'S TOTALLY GOING TO HELP YOU NOT GET STD'S FROM HIM, KIDDO!**

**Dora: …..**

**-Back to the group-**

**Kagome: Kikyo's a racist.**

**Misaki: Very.**

**Inuyasha: …Was I drunk the whole time I liked her?**

**Stormy: ….More like hypnotized, paralyzed, asleep, on drugs, and drunk all together. **

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you the next, and final time! XOXO,_**

**_Stormy and Misaki_**


	20. Christmas Day Farewell

_**Last Chapter **_

**Stormy: Welcome, to the last chapter!**

**Inuyasha and the gang: Yay!**

**Sesshomaru: I for one, am very disappointed in this work, for the great Sesshomaru was not involved in it as often as it should've been.**

**Inuyasha: Oh shut the fuck up, Sesshomaru. The world doesn't revolve around you.**

**Sesshomaru: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.**

**Misaki: ….that's kind of creepy.**

**Sango: Very. Come along, Miroku. *drags along an unconscious Miroku***

**Kagome: How much you wanna bet he touched her again?**

**Everyone: yep.**

**NOW FOR THE QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

"_**WHERE THE FUCK IS KIKYO?"**_

** -In Carly Rae Jepsen's 'Call Me Maybe' music video-**

**Carly: Hey I just met you!**

**Kikyo: AND THIS IS CrRAaZzYy! **

**Both: But here's my number! So call me maybe!**

**That concludes the Question of the Day! See you next story!**

**Stormy and Misaki: Please, enjoy this last chapter. We love all of our reviewers, you all mean so much to us.**

**Inuyasha gang: THIS AUTHOR HAS NO CLAIM ON US, BUT IS VERY THANKFUL TO THE TRUE OWNER OF INUYASHA, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!**

_**Christmas Day**_

(Kagome's P.O.V)

It was time for all of my friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Souta, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, and Sesshomaru to come over for Christmas. It was a Christmas tradition it seems, to bring all my friends together. And Inuyasha had earned himself on the top of the list.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it happily. "Hello Kagome! Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered and hugged me, even Sesshomaru.

"Hi everyone! Merry fucking Christmas!" I giggled and led everyone to the kitchen, where I had just made everyone dinner.

"This looks delicious Kaggie!" Rin said grinning at the fish I made just for her.

"Oh yes, indeed!" Miroku was eying his pasta and smiling.

"Wow! Thanks, Kags!" Sango looked at her hamburger and quickly sat down.

"OH MY GOD, KAGOME YOU ARE WONDERFUL!" Kouga and Ayame saw their steaks and immediately started to lick their lips.

"Very nice, Kagome. Thanks." Sesshomaru quietly sat down with his spaghetti, but had a calmed and satisfied expression on his face.

"THAT SMELL." Inuyasha walked in. "That smelly smell. The kind of kind of smelly smell the smells…..smelly." His eyes widened. "RAMEN."

"What?" Miroku looked at him.

"RAMEN!" He started to drool, kissed me on the cheek unexpectedly, and started to dig in. When I gave everyone the nod, they began to dig in, too.

I was still blushing from what Inuyasha did as I began eating the nachos I made for myself. Sure, this isn't a Christmas dinner traditionally, but hell, it made everyone happy. I think it made them happier with this kind of dinner than just some Turkey and shit.

"How is it?" I asked, hoping it didn't taste bad.

"GREAT!" they all shouted.

"HA, SESSHOMARU JUST SHOUTED IN EXCITEMENT!" Inuyasha laughed until Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat.

"This Sesshomaru will not be insulted. I did not shout. My voice just travelled." He spoke sternly while Inuyasha's eyes were bugging out of his eye sockets and choking on his ramen.

"Sesshy, I think you made your point, honey." Rin looked concerned for Kagome's future-boyfriend.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's throat and sat back down calmly, as if nothing had happened.

"Damn!" Inuyasha started coughing and rubbing his neck.

After dinner, we all sat by the Christmas tree to exchange gifts.

"Who goes first?" Rin asked.

"THE CHILDREN!" Souta shouted, coming downstairs, an empty plate that formerly was filled with a McDonald's cheeseburger.

"Okay then!" I clapped and Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo came down.

"Well, let's go in alphabetical order. Kohaku starts!" Sango announced and she handed him her gift.

He 'thanked' her and unwrapped his present, out came a new Wii station, a Walking Dead video game, t-shirt with Daryl Dixon on the front, and a crossbow.

"OH MY GOD, SISTER! THIS IS AWESOME!" His friends were giving him glares of jealousy and Kohaku tackled his sister.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok. You still got more gifts, kiddo." He released his grasp around her and turned to Kagome, which handed him a square box.

"We all payed together to get you this, Kohaku, take care of him!" She gave him the box, he lifted it up, and out came a little black puppy with wings.

"HOLY FLYING COW DEMON!" He hugged the puppy and the pup licked his face.

"I'm going to call you…Asaki!" Asaki wagged his tail and opened his wings and transformed into a larger dog.

"OH MY GOD! JUST LIKE KIRARA!" Kirara mewed in delight, she wanted another animal companion, and she just got one.

It was Shippo's turn, and everyone gave him little kid toys, him being the youngest out of the three. Kohaku was 13, Souta 10, and Shippo 7. But they all got along great.

"Thanks guys!" He cheered happily as he sucked on a cherry lollipop.

"MY TURN BOZO'S!" Souta was always the aggressive one of them all.

They gave him a soccer jersey, a new soccerball, a soccer player poster, and a new laptop.

"WOW! This is fantastic! Thank you!" He tried to fit every gift in his hand, and when it all fell out of his grasp, everyone chuckled.

It was Ayame's turn, and she got iris barrettes from Sango, underwear from Miroku, -which everyone slapped him- a wolf plush from Kagome, a wolf scroll from Inuyasha, and a kiss from Kouga, which, the younger kids silently 'blehed' which did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha, who just 'kehed' and turned back to the group.

Miroku…knowing him, got handcuffs so they could put it around his back so he couldn't group any woman. Everybody loved the gift, except him.

"You all should trust me more often…" He said, disappointed, which made everyone laugh.

Sesshomaru got a new sword from Sango and Miroku, a kiss from Rin, a mirror from Kouga, Ayame, and Kagome, which made him growl, and make-up and a comb from Inuyasha, which led him to be choked. Again.

Rin got My little Pony gear, Kouga got a bunch of wolf stuff similar to Ayame, Sango got demon-slayer stuff, which made all the demons in the room back away, except Sesshomaru, who just cocked an eyebrow. Inuyasha got weapons…yet no gift from Kagome, but what he didn't know, was she had a 'special' gift for him. And no, nothing hentai…are you dirty-minded people Miroku's descendants or something? Damn.

Kagome got the music box from Miroku, thanking god that he didn't get her anything perverted, but Miroku thought that THAT would be taken care of by Inuyasha. What a pig. She got the stuffed dog from Sango, which made her hug the living crap out of the girl, some lipstick from Ayame and Rin, a scrapbook from Kouga and Sesshomaru, and…

The heart locket…with the picture from the Photobooth.

Kagome almost started crying and hugging the absolute shit out of Inuyasha. Everyone started 'cooing' and giggling.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Your present, mister, is outside, let's go!" She pulled him out the door.

"sex outside?" Miroku suggested, which earned him a hit on the head.

"So typical." Everyone sighed.

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V)**

What the hell was Kagome doing? I heard Miroku saying something like 'Sex outside' please, mercy, god no. I was NOT ready for that.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha? You look like you're going to barf." Kagome giggled.

"It's just that- Miroku said something dirty. Again." I sighed and she laughed.

"Well that's Miroku for ya, ready for your present?" She leaned up at me, blinking three times.

"I guess so?" I gulped.

She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips I could feel her smiling the whole time.

'FUCK YEAH, INUYASHA YOU DID IT!' I praised myself.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back, fully.

That damned thing called 'air' pulled us apart, and she leaned on my shoulder.

"Inuyasha? I love you." She sighed into my coat.

"I love you too. I love you so very much. Thank you." I nestled into her hair.

It was the best Christmas I had ever had, and hopefully, there would be more to come.

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" Miroku and Sesshomaru leaped up taking a picture and cheering, which made Kagome flip out and fall on me, which made us fall into the snow.

"OOOH!" Sango grinned.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOOOoooooWWWWWn!" Rin laughed.

We all sang stupid love songs and started acting totally crazy and cheesy.

_We couldn't have asked for a better Christmas._

_**The End.**_

_We'd like to thank you all for reading this fanfiction, I've never had so much reviewers, favorites, followers, and fun during the writing of this story. I apologize if this story was boring and out of character at some parts, but I'm still pretty happy on how I had written this. I'd like to thank you ALL for reading this, __**Ashley**__, __**BooBearPurpleHead**__, __**Opalbrat**__, __**Rin Higurashi**__, __**Aiko the InuHanyou**__, __**lie2me1moretime**__, __**cRaZieSt aNgEl eVeR**__, __**KuramiXMidnight**__, __**Waterborn11**__, __**Inuyashagurlforfivelivetimes **__, __**tisg167**__, __**katintadahat**__, __**inukag luver1**__, __**I love snowy owls**__, __**and .**__ You all helped me write this out not give up. You are all wonderful reviewers, thank you. The sequel is coming up, and it's all about Senior Year! They mention what had happened the rest of the year after this story though, so you all won't be confused. Kagome, the main character of course, is planning the prom for this year, with the help of her disastrous friends!_ _You don't even wanna know the shit she gets in! I hope you all will want to read it, if you want please review/message telling me to give you the link to the first chapter when it's done, I'll have no problem in doing that! _

_Thank you all again, so, so, so very much! This was an amazing journey for a new author like myself. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to write this. You all are amazing. I love y'all._

**Inuyasha: Okay, enough with the mushy shit, and get on writing the sequel!**

**Stormy: ALRIGHT! GEEZ, CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING TO MY REVIEWERS?**

**Kagome: Nope, personal information is very-**

**Stormy: Not like that Kagome.**

**Miroku: I don't think I'd have a probably knowing your 3 sizes-**

***BONK***

**Misaki: Idiot.**

**Everyone: Goodbye! Till next time!**

_**Word Count: 26,979**_

_**Pages: 122**_

_**Author's Point of View: Holy shit, did I write all of that?**_

_**Till next time, XOXO**_

_**everyone.**_


End file.
